


下流贵族

by luxian



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-10-17 16:56:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 53,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxian/pseuds/luxian
Summary: 车  (伪)未成年洛基×贵族索尔    含腿交高位者对无知孩子的指↓导↑





	1. 下流贵族1

索尔把车停到马路左侧的空地上，下了车后从风衣兜里掏出一支烟，指甲拨开打火机复古的金属盖后却停住了，良久后笑了笑收回打火机和香烟，又摸出颗水果糖含住。

青苹果的味道偏酸，果糖的感觉在舌尖上“滋滋”炸开，散开的清甜又漫在口腔里又与酸涩交融，百般缠绵。

对面是贫民区了，纸糊一般的房子密密的坐落在一起，摇摇欲坠的墙壁上千疮百孔，蓝色的颜料似乎不够了，只涂了一半，剩下一半的楼面还是粗糙的水泥灰，蜂巢般密集的窗子外还晾着红红绿绿的衣服，垃圾就堆在一楼墙边，苍蝇嗡嗡得寻找着它们今晚的“佳肴”。

索尔的身后却是繁华的高楼大厦，灯红酒绿歌舞升平和这里格格不入，脂粉气息渗入每一个角落蒙上这些人的心，遮住他们的眼，让他们看不到平等和自由。

社会阶层分化已达到难以逆转的可怕局面，两种完全不在同一水平上的人活在一片土地上呼吸同一片空气，越奢侈的人越欲壑难平，越贫瘠的人越渴望成为他们中的一员，这样扭曲的思想下索尔一支作为老派的贵族异军突起，奥丁森家族在最快的时间内掌握了一条繁荣的黑道交易线，成为人人敬仰的对象。

索尔舌尖绕着糖果转了一圈，抬起胳膊看了眼表，“9:02”，才发现已经超过约定时间了——哦，对了，他今天来这里要接走一个人。

在抬头时远远瞧见后一栋楼群的昏暗巷子中间有一个明黄色的身影，像一团小火花一样绕开重重障碍朝他飞快奔来。

他跑出了巷子，在阳光下的小火花成了火苗，带着遏制不住的旺盛生命力卯足了劲朝他跑来，黑色的短裤仅到膝盖，露出的两节细长的小腿在阳光下白的发亮，明黄色的连帽衫上有一行黑色字母，随着他的动作上下晃动成了小音符，带着欢快的调子赶来。

很快小火苗就到了索尔面前，索尔看到了他半长的短发，刘海刚刚遮过眉毛，乌黑的发丝在和煦的光下每一根发丝仿佛都反着黑亮的光，高挺的鼻梁和红的像玫瑰花的幼蕾般的嘴唇，饱满的让人心生绮念，宽大的衣服因他的跳跃而拉了上去，隐约露出了一小截净瘦的白皙腰肢。

最让索尔心驰神往的是他翠绿色的眼，稍暗的浅纹一圈圈的嵌在里面，又光芒闪烁的猫眼宝石的样子，但更多的是勃勃的生机带着春天的柔软藏了进去，微风和解冻冰层下的绿藻，雏菊刚伸展出的嫩绿枝叶，孩子们手里饱满多汁的青苹果，全都是他，春与夏的味道的他。

“不知道他的味道是不是这样。”索尔心里嘀咕了一句，嚼碎了含成小小一块的糖果咽了下去，也是这是才发现这样囫囵吃掉——真是酸的狠啊。

索尔只瞧见那小人儿跑到他的面前猛的刹住闸，超前踉跄一下后拂了拂额前那几缕调皮的遮上眼的头发，冲索尔露出了个小恶魔的笑容然后一下子扑到他的怀里。

莫名其妙的被这样的一个小家伙扑了个满怀，索尔嗅到他头发上的茉莉洗发水香味，淡淡的却萦绕不去。

“这算投怀送抱吗？”索尔用下巴蹭了蹭那小脑袋笑着说。

少年只到索尔胸口，额前黑色发丝柔软的弯曲贴在索尔的胸口，像是幼猫的绒毛，他伸出胳膊环住索尔，箍的紧紧的像是害怕一不留神索尔就跑了似的，绿色的眼睛谨慎的朝左右看了看。

“快，快抱住我。”少年急促的说，索尔这时听到他的声音才觉得更是迷人，还没变声的嗓音清脆的像房檐下垂的风铃，被风吹的“叮叮当当”给人们送去祝福。

索尔不知道他要干什么，但也乖乖遵循少年的吩咐，两手从兜里掏出环住他的腰，宽松的帽衫下是意外的纤细。

少年见索尔抱紧了自己，腾出两条胳膊来抓住索尔风衣的两襟就把自己裹了进去，小小一只竟真能被索尔的衣服藏的严严实实。

“低头。”少年急急催到，在索尔怀里抬起胳膊捧着索尔的后脑勺朝轻压，索尔这样一来就能更清楚的看清怀里的人了，光洁的皮肤和秀气的小鼻尖，蝴蝶翅膀一样扑扇着的浓密长睫毛，左眼角那颗小小的泪痣。

下一刻索尔明白了原因——一个老态的泼妇头发蓬乱，握着个扫把怒气冲冲朝这面喊着，“洛基——!你在哪？!给我滚回来!小畜生!”

怀里的少年听到这声音明显不屑的嗤笑了一声，规规矩矩缩在索尔怀里把头靠到他胸口。

“躲人吗？那再逼真些。”索尔在少年耳边哈了口气说，明显看到他的耳朵根唰的染上红晕。

然后索尔猝不及防的挪上来一只手覆上少年的后颈向上一抬对着那娇艳欲滴似花瓣的唇吻了上去，柔软的唇瓣感觉格外好，少年的唇像是薄荷叶上的露珠，清清凉凉的从索尔唇角滚到胸腔，散开薄荷的清香。

少年明显没料到这一下，茫然无措的瞪大了小鹿般的翠绿色眸子不可置信的看着捧着他脑袋吻这的男人。

蹂躏一番唇瓣后索尔舌尖伸出打开了少年唇朝里探去，躲开牙齿灵活的在他的口腔里攻城略地，旨在把他融化了吃掉，索尔的舌卷过少年朝后缩着的舌头，认真而细致的描摹下每一个角落，扫过系带时少年发出了一声“嗯……”，小猫撒娇般的呢喃勾的索尔心痒痒。

索尔湛蓝的眸几乎要溺死他，纯净的蓝像是头顶透亮的天空，略显金色的睫毛在暖阳下闪闪发光，碎星和海洋巧妙的交织在一起，藏在他的眼中。

或许真是这样的——索尔适合活在当下，璀璨而耀眼的天神般的人物，而洛基适合活在远方，成为所有人梦里大雾下捕捉不到的绮丽。

那女人依稀辨别着这是洛基逃跑的路线，怒气冲冲跑来却看到一个贵族派头的男人抱着个人热吻，女人在不远处停下朝着面眯着眼细细瞧着，似乎要找出洛基到底去了哪——她不会想到的，索尔怀里藏好的就是洛基。

索尔察觉到她的目光，把怀里人搂的更紧了些，抬起头冷冷丢去了一个眼神。

女人被索尔看怕了，暴戾和凶恶被索尔隐藏在矜贵下此时汹涌而出，头狮一样的神情告诉别人他可不好惹，所以她瑟缩了一下掉头跑开——得罪权贵可不是什么好事，况且自己还在这时候冲撞了人家。

听到女人脚步声远去再消失，洛基奋力想要挣脱索尔桎梏却没想到他下流的抱的更紧。

“松开我！索尔·奥丁森！”洛基不耐烦的斥责对方，将索尔的名字咬的很重，虽然他的耳根还是红的，嘴里还弥漫着索尔渡给他的苹果味。

“你叫什么？”索尔松开了少年勾起嘴角问道。

“不知道我叫什么名字还来接我？”洛基气冲冲的跺了跺脚，白色的球鞋边上沾了难缠的草绿。

“抱歉我的小朋友，没能做好功课就来了。”索尔弯腰致歉，语气诚恳得很。

“好吧，暂且原谅你”，洛基满意的点了点头对着弓腰索尔挥了挥手，“起来吧，记住了，不要叫我小朋友，我已经十六岁了，我叫洛基，洛基·劳菲森。”

等索尔笑出声音抬起头后洛基才看到他脸上不正经的笑意。

“遵命我的小王子。”

等坐到车上时洛基看到丢在副驾驶上的烟盒，拿到手里掂量几下后抽出一支，细长的烟支被微张的红唇裹住一端，几个随意的动作却魅惑无边，已能初见日后尤物的端倪。

“不许抽烟。”索尔拿走洛基手里的打火机，抽走烟支时指腹还故意蹭了一下被他蹂躏过的唇。  
洛基无奈的撇撇嘴，葱白的指尖绞着帽衫上的绳子打成一股，再松开时旋转成一个圆环。

“你怎么知道我就是索尔·奥丁森的?”索尔打个转弯把车驶向主干道。

窗外是鳞次栉比的高楼，玻璃面的表层反出大片大片的耀眼白光晃得人眼生疼，高大的法国梧桐在风中吹的“哗哗”作响，一深一浅两面翻飞着如一树蝴蝶。

“都说奥丁家长子是天神般的人物”，洛基将那翠绿的眼睛投向索尔棱角分明的侧脸，“如今一见还不是个流氓，你是看到谁都这样吗？”

索尔笑了笑，在红灯前停下车子，摘下手里的祖母绿戒指后从兜里翻出一条细长的银白色金属项链穿过戒指，又伸手搂过洛基的脖颈戴了上去。

狭小的车间内索尔这动作几乎是把自己的身躯完全笼住洛基，男人身上的香味很独特，前调有柔和的花香，中调是黑巧克力和可可脂上扬的焦味苦香，最主要是他温热的呼吸喷在洛基侧脸，痒痒的。

“我想了一百种我要接的孩子会是什么样，却从来没想到是像你这样的。”索尔满意的看着垂在洛基颈间的绿色宝石闪闪发光，颈处的皮肤到被衬的更白了。

“我?什么样?”洛基低头假装去看宝石，其实是不让索尔看到他浮起红晕的脸。

“看到就想留在身边一辈子。”红灯的最后一秒数字消失，索尔启动了车子，好像什么东西也在此时开始。

索尔是奉奥丁的命令来接劳菲的儿子，昔日两人曾是战友结下深厚的情意，但退役后两人告别再无音讯，知道这几年奥丁有了精力和金钱便开始寻找这位朋友，却只得到了劳菲在很久前就离开人世，但和后妻留下了一个儿子——就是洛基。

弗丽嘉也知道当年劳菲是为自己丈夫挡过子弹的，所以看到这个可怜的孩子也格外的热情。

“你叫什么名字？”梳妆打扮一丝不苟的贵妇笑吟吟的把洛基拉到身边抚摸着他的脸问道。

“洛基·劳菲森。”他挺直腰板甜笑着乖乖答道。

索尔站在一旁看着两人，其实目光始终游离在洛基身上，趁着功夫上上下下仔细打量，也是才发现，洛基乖乖笑的时候脸颊两边有两个小梨涡，像是盛了美酒，让他醉在其中。

之后弗丽嘉问了洛基什么索尔一概没听进去，直到贵妇不满的批评了自己站在一旁的儿子。

“索尔？还不带小洛基去看看房间。”弗丽嘉对“小洛基”这个名字有很深的执念，毕竟她的儿子比洛基大了将近二十岁。

看出洛基不是很喜欢这个称呼，索尔及时弓腰应下，“母亲，或许我可以换个称呼，比如说‘弟弟‘？”

弗丽嘉笑了，她对索尔的亲切很是满意，于是询问道洛基，“孩子你觉得呢？”

“当然了，我亲爱的哥哥。”洛基背着手仰起头，冲着高大的索尔也露出了标准式的乖小孩笑容，可索尔分明看到了恶魔的小尖角和小尾巴。

在索尔的带领下洛基来到了他的新房间，屋子大的吓人，浅绿色的墙纸上是略深的螺旋状花纹，king size的大床倒是让洛基心驰神往，一侧立的欧式衣柜占据了整片空间，头顶的水晶吊灯被落地窗外吹进来的风摇晃着叮当响，嫩绿色大叶植物在床边生机勃勃。

洛基的手搭上床上的金色花纹，看着这一切，又摸了摸颈上的戒指，就那样看着心里就涌上一种莫名的感觉——仿佛这一切都是施舍，并且一定会在日后成倍的想他讨要代价，至于代价是什么，洛基想不到。

“先试一试衣服吧，晚上举办聚会奥丁想要看你。”索尔靠在门框边看洛基发呆，自顾自推开衣柜的门向洛基展示里面的一排价值不菲的服装。

“我觉得这个会适合你。”索尔挑了两件踢在手上给洛基展示，毕竟弗丽嘉在洛基来之前就热衷于准备各式衣服，这对一个十六岁的孩子来说挑选实在太困难了。

洛基接下衣服后神色尴尬的看了看索尔，犹豫不决的拿着衣服站在索尔面前一动不动。

索尔看出他的心思，坐到洛基的床上拍了拍柔软的床垫，“换个衣服还怕哥哥看？嗯？”

洛基听到这话也消散了心中的犹豫，虽然之前索尔的作为实在是无礼，但此时看着索尔坦荡荡的表情洛基也不好再说什么。

先是一截白皙的腰肢，腰线若隐若现，平坦的小腹到胸膛，胸前的两点颜色粉嫩，明显的锁骨和曲线优美的背部，皮肤光洁看不到一点缺憾——索尔吞了吞口水。

洛基总觉得索尔的目光火辣辣的黏在他的身上，但偷偷瞥向他时索尔却始终是坦然而温暖的笑容。

洛基嘲笑了下自己想多了，动作也更开了，索尔也等来了他的重头戏。

洛基解开了他及膝运动裤的裤绳，握住软软的布料两边朝下退去，因为是侧对着索尔，所以男人能看到他白色纯棉内裤下包裹不住地挺翘臀部，前端微微的鼓起，两条细长的腿和纤细而脆弱的脚踝。

随着洛基的动作他的臀肉不时颤动，洛基抻衣服的时候内裤会提起一部分露出更隐秘的东西，而索尔想看到的还有更多——他想要的更多。

宴会上的洛基仪态得体，换上索尔挑选的一套礼服让他成为家宴上的闪光点，闪闪发光的男孩穿梭在人群间交谈着，脖颈上的绿色宝石彰显了他在奥丁森家族里的地位，他有索尔的支撑。

索尔坐在角落里摇晃着酒杯，冰块上上下下漂浮着碰撞着，威士忌浮起泡沫又散开，酒气弥漫在空中，他眼神晦暗不明的游离在洛基身上。

像是头狮在隐蔽处盯准愉快玩耍的幼鹿，一双蓝色的眼闪过志在必得的冷光。

宴会于深夜结束，送走了客人后索尔回到客厅，侍女们在收拾狼藉，弗丽嘉和奥丁因为疲惫早早离开休息，只剩洛基一个人缩在沙发里打盹。  
看着小小的孩子闭着眼，随着均匀的呼吸起伏着，哪怕只是喝了些低度数的果酒也已经醉醺醺的了。

索尔在侍女们惊诧而偷偷的打量下打横抱起洛基，孩子靠在他的胸口嗅着索尔身上的香味，迷迷糊糊间把小脑袋在硬邦邦的肌肉上蹭来蹭去。

男人深吸了一口气压住暂时的欲望，他知道现在还不是吃抹干净的好时候，所以哪怕在下身已经硬了起来隔着布料顶在洛基臀部时，他依旧选择冷静的给男孩脱掉衣服，放到备好热水的浴缸中。

喝了酒的洛基又泡着热水，皮肤上泛起好看的玫瑰粉，他闭着眼陷入酒精麻痹的梦中，感受到两只手在他身上游离着抚摸着，带着无尽的温柔和爱意。

索尔搬了凳子坐在浴缸边，挽起袖子用毛巾细细为洛基擦拭着身体，男孩的衣服早就被扔在浴室门外，颈上的戒指在一旁的案子上被暖色的灯光散出变幻的绿——极光一样的颜色。

洛基平躺在水中，两只手平放在身侧，因为索尔的恶趣味，所以他还穿着内裤。

索尔摆弄着洛基让他微微坐起，听着他意识不清的呢喃倒是愈发勃起，索尔的手在水里游走，抚摸过他心心念念着的光滑皮肤和凹凸有致的身子，天鹅颈处的喉结还没彻底显形，粉嫩的乳头揉捏时就像是花骨朵般柔软，在索尔的蹂躏下它们渐渐红肿。

平坦的小腹上初现肌肉的形状，但手感好极了，索尔在那里游离一阵后摸上了男孩的私密处。  
诚然——索尔做着一切是还有些羞耻，毕竟自己对一个孩子做这些，还是在没征得同意的情况下。

但羞耻心很快被抚摸洛基的稚嫩的阴茎时的刺激击溃，消散的无影无踪，索尔抬起他的屁股捏着饱满的臀肉，轻轻褪下贴在皮肤上的内裤，洛基或许天赋异禀，下身毛发稀疏可以说是没有多少，他浅色的囊带和玉般秀气的阴茎被索尔一手握住，隔着水轻轻按揉着。

水漾起微波，洛基在沉醉中不自觉的夹紧双腿，嘴唇微张发出一声声细微的“嗯……”的呻吟。

索尔先是揉捏着囊带让它们在自己手里变换形状，把玩一阵后目标锁定洛基的阴茎，带着薄茧的指腹抚摸过柱身和冠状沟，在马眼处好一个打转摩擦，直到小洛基也开始充血变红，在水里硬了起来。

洛基一直在有些不安的轻微扭动着，在索尔的手指突然稍稍用力按到马眼时一只手突然无意识的抬起放到索尔的手上，就像是无声的请求。

索尔忍不住了，他起身脱下衣服坐到浴缸里。  
浴缸足够容纳两个人并排躺着，但索尔握着洛基的腰把他放到了自己的身上，男孩的头向后仰着靠在索尔肩头，两只手被索尔的手握着，索尔硬挺的下身也正好被夹在臀缝和大腿之间。

索尔这时才惊觉洛基的皮肤真是嫩的吓人，自己的坚挺抵在上面时比最丝滑的绸缎还好上几分，他轻微的挺动下半身模仿性交的动作，水被动作带动“哗哗”作响。

男人一口含上洛基在他嘴边的喉结，吸吮舔舐着，一只手腾了出来继续爱抚着，摆弄着瓷器般的小东西像是他心仪的玩具。

坚挺没因爱抚和亲吻退去，反倒愈发难受起来，索尔干脆抱起洛基分开他的大腿让他夹住自己的阴茎。

隔着热水的感觉更好，他在洛基不自觉的夹紧下来来回回抽插着，动作虽小但也能平息他暂时的欲念，两只手不断揉搓着洛基乳头，感受着两个小东西在手指间发硬发涨。

腿交的感觉到底是不如真枪实战，但如果对象是自己新发现的宝藏——洛基，那就不一样了，只消听着他轻轻的呻吟和感受着他无意识的邀请就足够美好。

曲线优美的胴体被索尔圈在怀里，他的动作稍稍大了起来，洛基的大腿两侧也被磨得发红，小洛基不时和索尔直挺的阴茎摩擦到对方，索尔发现每到这时洛基都会打颤，好像是感受到了他的灼热。

孩子在他怀里扭动着，小声呻吟着，还不时朝索尔怀里继续缩着，暧昧的光圈照在他的身上，照在两人交合的地方。

洛基愈发不安了，下身过分的酥麻让他即使在沉睡中也有些不知所措，在索尔轻微撸动了几下小洛基的柱身后他就释放在索尔手里。

看着粘稠的白色精液沾了一手，索尔轻笑出来把手指伸到洛基嘴边，把一些液体送到他的嘴里，坏笑着让洛基尝尝自己的味道。

洛基结束了并不代表索尔也要结束，他反复的抚摸着洛基，看着他的脸想象着他做爱时的样子。

听到洛基此时短促轻微又模糊的一声“啊——”，索尔突然想看看他的眼，沾染了情欲的春天该是什么样的呢？至少索尔暂时从他玫瑰色的皮肤上找到了一些结果。

在睡渐要冷去时索尔加快了速度，让洛基的腿夹着自己的阴茎还用手在长出的一截上粗鲁的抚弄，最后随着洛基的第二次一起泄了出来。

虽然只是一次不能满足索尔，但至少他发掘出这个孩子只属于他的东西——以后得日子还很长呢。


	2. 下流贵族2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 车 (伪)未成年洛基×贵族索尔   
高位者对无知孩子的指↓导↑

洛基于曦光和高大的落地窗外清脆的鸟鸣中醒来。

他陷在新熟悉起来的类似书籍的芸香味中，洛基翻了个身哼哼唧唧的把脸冲下埋在了坠着金色流苏的枕头里，带着起床气从温暖的被子里伸出一条腿试探一下房间里的温度，又用力把腿摔到被上。

再美妙的鸟儿歌声对于洛基的早晨也是吵人的噪声，所以洛基不耐烦的拽过被子的一角蒙到了脑袋上。

久违的舒适让洛基昏昏沉沉的，等等——为什么自己出现在了床上？更主要的是，赤裸的身体离开柔软的布料接触了清晨的空气，洛基的皮肤上浮起一层粟粒。

惊醒的洛基一下子坐起，两臂撑着床，一头黑发凌乱的遮住小半面视线，他坐起来看着面前刺绣出绿叶图案的被单，细细密密的线彰显出精密的工艺，看的洛基失了神，大脑里翻搅着模糊的酵着的记忆，他仅能想起宴会结束后自己跌跌撞撞的扑向了梦幻般的沙发，依稀还记得那上面刚清理干净的皮革蕴着淡淡的紫罗兰香气。

然后就是漫长的黑暗和醉意，一想到深处就生疼。

“弟弟，醒了吗？”一道声音砸了进来打断了洛基的思绪，砸的他七荤八素。

“嗯……”，洛基闷闷回应了一声，又把脸埋到被子里蹭了蹭，试图甩掉头脑里乱七八糟的想法。

索尔站在门口，靠着用结实木料制成的门上，那门包上一层厚实皮革，上面有凹凸不平的诸神图案，索尔投去一瞥时看到了圣洁的女神胸口开出娇艳欲滴的玫瑰，从她的胸腔中伸出枝蔓挑逗另一边的高大男神。

看洛基还处于起床气的迷糊中，索尔不再犹豫了走进那夏娃的密室，他把手伸到被子里扼住被吓到的洛基，粗鲁的把他从温暖的所在抱了出来箍在自己怀中。

洛基一丝不挂的瑟缩着，他只是被索尔突如其来的动作吓到了，但很明显还没意识到这个有着世界上最宽厚温暖的胸膛的男人在昨夜对他做了什么无耻行径。

“——放我下来!”洛基扁了扁嘴装模作样的叫了一声，其实在傲气的外表下是他只把手抵在男人胸膛上就会“砰砰”直跳的心脏。

索尔没搭理无理取闹的孩子，他只是一只手托着洛基屁股，另一只手腾出来拽下了自己的外套，然后裹到那具如盛放的花朵般饱美丽的胴体上——反正自己看满意了，可不能让其他人看到这样的美景。

索尔的外套到真能一直盖到洛基大腿的一半，深蓝与明黄相杂的颜色剩下的是挑逗着索尔的若隐若现，一下子被男人的气息压的满当当的，洛基坏心眼的朝脸上方——索尔有着淡青色的胡茬的下巴轻轻咬了一口，然后趁他不备如入了水的鱼一样灵巧的从索尔怀里逃走。

索尔摸了摸下巴看着洛基仅披了一件他的外套就冒冒失失冲进浴室，藏青调色的石英钟里复古的摆针颤动着敲打了三下。

昨夜自然是不尽兴的，索尔随手从洛基床头堆起的衣服里捡走了一件离开了男孩的房间。

走在客厅里的索尔开心的笑了出来，洛基现在住的是他儿时的屋子，没谁能比他更清楚这精巧的布局——如果从宅子后门出去，穿过那些被蓝白色的大陶瓷盆盛装的夹竹桃和天竺葵，旁边还立着茂密的石榴树，走过那碎石小径来到无人踏足的阁楼，穿过阁楼与宅子相连的那条往长廊，然后他只消轻轻推开那扇尘封已经的门，就能看到他浴室里的那扇窗，并且不论那个洗澡的人都绝不会想着抬头朝那个刁钻的角落里去看看是否有人在偷窥自己。

比如说现在的洛基就是这样，习惯了早上洗澡的他站在淋浴头下任由温热的水打到他的脸上再顺着身体的曲线流下，他意识到了自己的身体有些不对劲，胸口和大腿内侧都有摩擦的痕迹，泛红还有些痒，包括一个更羞耻的事情——那就是他早上醒的时候发现自己的身下湿漉漉的。

对于这个年纪的男孩来说遗精不是什么能大大方方的承认的事，羞耻心和那一点点觉得自己成为大人了的骄傲掺杂在一起让洛基迅速升温并兴奋起来。

洛基闭着眼站在水下，水流像手，温柔的抚摸着他，生活在贫民区的经历让他对性事方面有了了解，在男人们手中传来传去的桃色杂志他曾瞄过几眼，上面金发的丰满女郎风情万种的抛着媚眼，那给洛基留下了极深的印象，可是在他感觉自己越来越亢奋的时候，手却鬼使神差的搭上了被他挂在架子上的，那件渍满了索尔味道的衣服上。

索尔站到长廊尽头时还有些不自在，长久以来往他床上爬的男男女女每一个不是百般讨好，只有洛基，独独这一个让他做这种丢人的事，诚然，他完全可以把孩子抱到床上狠狠发泄出来，但他告诉自己不能那样，要慢慢的，一点点把这个孩子拆骨入腹，让他久久的留在自己身边，——一直掌握绝对控制权的索尔没意识到，在那时他就有了和洛基走的长远的打算。

他可不是什么好人，视法律人伦为最无用的垃圾，所以他对自己的偷窥一点也不自责，尤其是在他看到那限制级的一幕时——

他看到洛基关掉水后把自己擦干，然后拿起了他的外套捂到脸上深嗅了一口，最明显的是他下身的性器颤巍巍的挺立起来了。

洛基完全是出于本能，突然到访的男人改变了他的生活，第一次有人能将温度和气息这么深得留在洛基心里。

洛基闻着索尔的味道慢慢后退靠到浴缸上，上面粗糙的防滑布垫在他身下印出红痕，男孩一只手就这样握上了他稚嫩的性器。

握上的那一瞬洛基狠狠地颤了一下，又把那衣服贴紧了几分，也就是同时，角落里的索尔的性器充血挺立起来。

他褪下自己的裤子到膝间，然后坐到了丢弃在这里的那架大摇椅上，寂静中椅子发出不情愿的“吱呀——”声，似乎在谴责男人的无耻。

知道洛基接下来会做什么的索尔硬的发疼，他把那件拿在手里的，洛基贴身的绸子内衣覆到他的阴茎上。

这种偷窥别人用自己的衣服自慰似乎更加刺激，索尔想象着那柔软的触感是洛基紧致的甬道，是他纤细的手，是他温柔的口腔。

洛基轻轻喘息着，生涩的技巧也足够舒缓他的兴奋了，他不自然的抚摸过自己的囊袋，握住它们在手里来回打转，肿胀起来的两颗让快感从洛基的尾椎攀升，刺激的他一阵阵打摆，然后手游走到了柱身根部，在那里反反复复的摸索，前端的马眼里已经开始吐水，爱液顺着阴茎流下沾湿了他的五指。

索尔几乎是重复着同样的动作，他抱起洛基时感受到了冰凉的液体沾在他的手上，清楚的意识到了那是洛基的精液后索尔用那只手握住了自己的阴茎。

他所有的技巧比洛基多的多，但却异常粗鲁，索尔有着尺寸惊人的肉刃，此刻把那凶器磨得通红，柱身上青筋绽起，形状姣好的龟头分泌出大量的前列腺液，他狠狠地撸动着想象着洛基在他身下颤抖，被他操到高潮。

他半眯着眼舒爽的叹气，索尔的阴茎越来越粗壮了，直挺的立着不时打到小腹，洛基的衣服早已被濡湿，晕开一片水色，男人兴奋得粗喘着，因为他看到洛基玉色性器在男孩的手里兴奋的颤抖着，然后在男孩仰起他的脖子时发泄了出来。

像是濒死的天鹅，高贵又招人怜悯，洛基的身子弯出完美的弧线，起伏不定的胸脯和收缩的小腹，毛发稀疏颜色浅淡的下体，修长而光洁的腿，索尔看到他迷离的绿色双眸肆虐的春色，他伸出的舌尖和他被水打湿的黑发。

上帝完美的将媚骨赐予了如此清纯的少年，一举一动间成为人间秘宝，等着索尔这个探路者标记上他的名字。

洛基脸颊飞起红晕，他看着自己沾满乳白色液体的手，还有同样被侵犯的索尔的外套，色情的画面太过羞耻，洛基把索尔的外套泡到水里，心中不断懊恼着自己羞人的行为。

索尔看着画般的人，喉咙里发出类似于野兽般的低沉喘息，心中的欲望达到顶峰，不断用洛基的衣服大力摩擦着，直到那喷薄出自己的欲望。

粗大的肉棒在他手里颤抖着彰显他的威风，冠状沟胀的通红，囊袋隐在茂盛的体毛里蛰伏着，他有一个男人最引以为傲的资本。

精液淅淅沥沥沾在他的腹肌上，从沟壑间缓缓留下。

欲望破土而出，未来已成定格。


	3. 3

车 (伪)未成年洛基×贵族索尔   
高位者对无知孩子的指↓导↑  
洛基在索尔的安排下进入了当地知名的一所私立学院。  
门口的法国梧桐在一场雨的温存后更显得千娇百媚，柔软的挥舞着它们的手臂朝路人投以温情。  
如果有他这个年纪的大男孩们骑车从这树下经过，那些生机勃勃的枝条一定会热情的用手挂住他们的衣领，想要他们留下，洛基这样想。

但是这里的人们上学都是有专人开车送的。

洛基不是第一次到这样高端的学校，在家境没落前他也是贵公子，所以并没有显得多拘谨局促。

身边是消失多天的索尔，洛基住进奥丁森的府邸后有几天没看到他，洛基偷偷问了下人，他们也只是说少爷出差工作去了，一回来就是带洛基去新学校。

坐在副驾驶上的洛基摆弄着索尔第一次见到他时用的那个打火机，看着蓝色的火焰明明灭灭洛基在沉默中突然开口。  
“你是要抛弃我吗？”

没头没脑的一句话让索尔不禁笑了出来，他握着方向盘目视前方，一双蓝的发亮的眼瞧着前方，苍蓝色的天空中飘荡着几朵云。

“说什么傻话，周期寄宿，上一周学就可以回家，如果你想我也可以天天来接你。

男孩可以嗅到车子里和他近在咫尺的男人身上淡淡的香水味和烟草味，那是无比熟悉的味道啊。

就这样，简短的对话后洛基踏入了学校那扇被磨得锃亮的铁门，两边石柱上栩栩如生的雄狮雕像目光炯炯的注视着新成员的到来。

“就这么放过那小家伙了？”在洛基走后第三天洛基走后第三天索尔和他的好友范达尔去了酒吧，他的友人开了瓶浸在冰桶里的香槟替索尔斟满。

索尔瞧着冰块沉下又浮起，在昏暗的灯光下透过杯子看远处被镭射灯照亮中心，一片亮眼的迷离。

“到手的鸭子就这么飞了。”范达尔见索尔没说话于是自顾自接下话把，他朝不远处频频回头看向贵宾席上的他和索尔的那两个姑娘放了个电眼。

“什么比喻。”索尔踹了一脚范达尔屁股，那两个姑娘看着范达尔杯中的酒被索尔这一下弄得洒了一半在身上，都忍不住捂着嘴偷笑。  
范达尔恨恨的抽了抽指嘴角，“今天你付款哈？等着我喝死你。”

“你要就想靠这里这几瓶给我喝穷了，还真困难，你还需要个水库那么大的胃。”索尔嗤笑道回答范达尔的质疑，“我只是想要更刺激点。”

“呦呵，未成年犯法。”范达尔说着招了招手，几个身段不错的男孩女孩从一旁走了过来。

一般像这种“大爷”来，娱乐场所都会提供特殊服务，尤其是对于索尔和范达尔这样的，往往都是最好的来侍奉。

“憋了这么长时间没真枪实战，不发泄一下？”范达尔指了指其中一个金色头发笑容甜美看着很年轻的孩子，那孩子立刻乖乖坐到范达尔身边贴在男人身上。

索尔没说话，把背后倾靠在沙发上，整个人微微陷入红色天鹅绒的布料里，金色的头发在光下无比圣洁，如天神一样的存在。

在范达尔的眼神指示下，其中一个略显局促的男孩怯怯走上前来，其他几人默默退下，那男孩朝前走了两步就跪在索尔脚下，整个人好像呼吸都不敢用力。

索尔看着男孩棕发间的发旋，他有纤细的胳膊和白皙的手，此时那手有些颤抖的要拉开索尔裤链。

不知道为什么，兴许是他犹豫的目光，亦或是脸上淡淡的妆容，索尔突然就失去了兴致，两指钳住他的腕子拉开了距离。

那男孩似乎疼了，眼泪汪汪的还想上前为自己争取些什么，索尔却挥了挥手有些面色不虞，他见此也只好离开。

范达尔身边的男孩也被索尔的样子有点吓到了，所以范达尔一手轻抚他的背安抚受惊的孩子，一手却下流的伸进他的衣服里来回抚摸。

“他和洛基应该差不多吧？怎么不合你意了？”范达尔一边挑逗未经人事的男孩一边问索尔，他没有见过洛基，但觉得一个在贫民区和继母生活数年的孩子就该是这样怯生生的。

但很显然，他错了，洛基是这世上独一无二的存在。

“不一样，一点也不一样，洛基不是这样的，他漂亮，骄傲又满身是刺，他会发光的。”索尔摸着下巴，脑海浮现出洛基的音容笑貌，好像一想起他索尔对一切都失去了兴致。

索尔一直觉得他牢牢把握着洛基，殊不知自己已经在深渊边缘徘徊。

“好吧，你继续禁欲吧，我看你是被魇住了。”范达尔吻上男孩的胸口，此时那孩子的衣服已经被推了上去，面色潮红的感受快感。

索尔不想再看后面限制级的一幕，于是他拎起一边的外套披到身上然后离开这里的灯红酒绿。

索尔的车停在洛基学校门口，许是酒吧的酒有催情作用，那里为了生意更好还会点燃催情香，虽然就呆了一会儿索尔此时还是欲望高涨。

其实最主要的原因还是洛基，否则索尔也不会鬼使神差的来到这里。

可能自己真是被魇住了吧。索尔自嘲的想想，然后启动引擎想要离开。

然而在他点燃一只烟将要驱车离开时，车子又突兀的停下了，索尔摁灭了他的烟露出了一个阴恻恻的笑容。

不是想要更刺激点吗？——那就来呗。

想到此处索尔下了车，从后备箱取出了个袋子后打了个电话，毕恭毕敬得回应索尔的是这所学校的校长，索尔要求进入学校，当然答案是肯定的，所以这个高大的男人扣上了帽子带了个口罩从隐秘的教工通道进入了他的施虐场。

彼时洛基正漫不经心的撩起垂下的一缕头发绕到耳后，目光随着桌子上跳动的光影瞥向窗外，看着窗外一排排茂密的树发呆，绿色的眸中有最单纯的样子。

尘埃间有风声飒飒，铃声响起后洛基把椅子朝后挪了一步，发出了难听的摩擦声，在其他同学们的目视下洛基从容的理了理他的衣服走出教室。

索尔坐在监控室里，一眼就从一众孩子里寻找到他的小孩，洛基就像水洗过一样白的发光，在人群中无比耀眼，索尔有看到他和几个学生进入了厕所。

索尔起身了。

在洛基按下冲水键看到旋转的水流激荡着时，他全然不知道自己的命运将就此改变。

他转开隔间的门锁仅仅推开了一个缝隙时，突然感受到了一股巨大的力量带着门打开，开门的人背对着光站着，他身后明亮的天光让洛基睁不开眼，在他还没能看清来的人的面容时就被大力又推进了厕所，野兽般的力量让他毫无招架之力，同样他也没料到学校里会有这种存在。

在他刚刚反应过来一点时眼睛就被蒙上了，黑漆漆的一片什么都看不清，洛基本能得想要呼喊并往外面跑，却被陌生人一把抓住，然后感受到有唇瓣覆上他的唇。

“唔……松……松开我……”，那唇带着浓浓的酒味和麻痹人的烟味，狠狠攫取着洛基嘴里空气，唇齿交缠间带着“啧啧”水声，洛基哪里经受过这种情事，涎液就顺着嘴角流了下去，眼见不会倒气洛基快要窒息，强暴者才恋恋不舍得用舌尖划过洛基舌下的系带，然后退了出去，扯出了一道银丝。

洛基下颌骨像是掰开了似的无法合上嘴，他在漆黑中大口大口吸气，因为缺氧导致的潮红让他看着如发情了一样。

洛基有些怕了，想要喊却连舌头都控制不了，手在无目的的四处摸索着寻找可以用来防备的东西。

但在最后落到他的手里的，却是一只带着皮手套的大手，温度从那只手的掌心传给洛基。

洛基想要挣脱开，拿手却牵着他的手到了另一处秘境——洛基感受到了他的手覆上一处鼓起，硬硬的牛仔布料有些硌手，男孩能从那上面感受到力量，就在男人的手扯着洛基纤细葱白的手指在那个部位打转时，洛基心中顿时警铃大作，他瞬间明白了那是哪里。

“想不想要大鸡巴满足你？”男人的声音通过变声器而显得诡异，但里面下流的成分还是让洛基羞恼。

“松开我!这里是学校!你会被抓起来的!”洛基的嘴微微恢复了知觉，他有些含糊不清得威胁男人。

“宝贝儿，你觉得我都能进来，还会被警察叔叔逮捕吗？”索尔被洛基无力的威胁逗笑了。

“你会被惩治的!赶紧离开!”洛基不依不饶，两手  
被男人控制住了就想用腿踹他。

“打人可是犯法的，警察叔叔要来惩治你了。”说着索尔用布条捆住洛基的手，男孩的力气根本无法与服过役的索尔抗衡，但他反应更加激烈，想要靠声音吸引其他人的注意力。

“真是不乖。”说着索尔一把把洛基捞到马桶盖上让他坐着，劈开洛基两条不安分乱蹬的长腿，跻身进去并握住他的小腿。

“别……!别动我!”洛基发现自己的反抗对男人来说完全是花拳绣腿，声线都跟着颤抖了。

“别怕，一会儿保证肏翻你，让你以后恨不得天天跪着给我舔鸡巴。”索尔的话越来越没有下限，完全不像是一个上流人物，而是一个市井混混，当然索尔也正想要这种效果，谁让他那么无耻呢。

索尔带着一副黑色的皮质手套，此时他的手正隔着洛基的白色衬衫校服在他的上半身游走，不时摸摸他的细腰，有时又在胸口爱抚一阵，或是绕到后面顺着他弧线优美的脊柱下抚，更多的是他的手在洛基小腹来回摩挲，一下，一下……

洛基还是不安的扭动着，索尔扼着他的下巴在他嘴里绑上口球，然后顺着他的动作感受洛基的线条，少年美好的身体如诱人的美酒，索尔更醉了。

“满意吗？”索尔的抚摸让洛基感受到了异样，他觉得小腹发热，一阵阵电流似的感觉朝尾椎奔去，最耻人的是他觉得自己要勃起了，想要求助却无法说话，张开的嘴角不断不自觉的流下涎液。

男人完全没有停下撩火的意思，都说人失去视觉时其他感官就会更加敏锐，洛基突然觉得这句话如此正确，却也给他带来更大的羞耻，他甚至不知道男人长什么样子，但却在他手下做这种事。

不知道为什么，洛基突然好想好想回到索尔身边。

索尔依旧不急不慢的抚摸着，却在不经意间发现了洛基潮红的面颊上有两道泪痕。

所以他换了个姿势，索尔坐到马桶盖上抱起男  
孩，让他跨坐在自己身上，然后双手揽着他的腰温柔的吻上那温热的泪痕，温存着替他吻去泪。  
“别哭，一会儿还要被我操哭。”最充满爱意的动作，最卑鄙的调戏，洛基能感受到他的唇瓣的形状和温度。

索尔的手始终没有停下，他挑开了洛基白色衬衫下摆的几颗小巧的扣子，他们在最里层的隔间，光线有些弱，索尔就在模糊昏腻的光照下看着洛基起伏的小腹和他成型的腹肌，黑色的手套在白的过分的皮肤上形成强烈的反差，男人把手指当成匕首在他小腹一下下划着，冰凉的触感让洛基连连打摆，他坐在男人身上已经感受到了屁股下更涨大的东西。

索尔持着他的腰将洛基微微抬起些，然后埋头到他小腹处，在那里的白皙肌肤上来回舔舐，先是濡湿一小块皮肤然后再不断吸吮，直到留下一个个他的标签。

嘴唇顺着洛基的马甲线上移，衣服虽碍事但索尔却始终没有给洛基脱掉，就让它在洛基身上把这具胴体半遮半掩。

“嗯……”，洛基微弱得哼哼了两声，因为这人把头埋在他的胸口，在两胸之间的地方来回亲吻，他依旧想要反抗，却在男人开始揉弄他的乳头时失去了力气。

一下子好像摁下了他身上的什么开关，男人下流的拉扯揉搓，直到两点通红，扯着可怜兮兮的乳尖再松手让它们弹回去，索尔就像是永远不知满足的孩子，对洛基的乳尖施暴了好一阵才含住一个。

当舌尖在乳晕周围打转时洛基撑着身子发出模糊的惊叫，灵巧的舌头上下舔弄他的乳尖，索尔发觉洛基稚嫩的乳首已经发胀发硬，于是他把脑袋挪开伸手弹了弹那水光连连的乳头。

“胸胀起来了诶，是要出奶了吗？”  
然后把目标转向另外一个。

索尔的下半身也没停，带着节奏起伏韵律着，一下下往上顶着洛基模仿性交的样子，让对一切茫然的洛基只能不得不抓住这个陌生的男人以免掉下去。

洛基因为索尔富有技巧的挑逗已经快不行了，索尔想不到的是他竟然在自己轻轻咬了一下那乳尖时就不知不觉射出了今天的第一次，洛基的指尖泛白紧紧抓住索尔肩头，呻吟哭叫着，在没有任何接触，仅仅是和内裤布料的摩擦下射了出来。

听着洛基的哼哼索尔忍不住了，他说了句“学校可不让弄脏校服哦。”

然后一把褪下洛基的裤子，露出他雪白的屁股，拍一下就荡起一波肉浪，留下了一个白皙的掌印。

索尔把他内裤上的精液揩下抹到洛基后穴，然后费力的向里面探进去一个手指，洛基还不到二十岁，整具身体未经开拓是无比的青涩，后穴紧的似乎要把索尔的手指绞断，他突然担心起来自己的小兄弟。

随着指头的一节节推入，这样的入侵让洛基只觉得身后火辣辣的疼，那点精液根本不够什么，索尔的指头却在里面旋转翻搅，摩梭他的肠壁，洛基已经快疯了，浑身发热不说已经失去神智般抱着男人宽阔的肩伏在上面抽气，索尔的手指动一下他就要叫唤一下，所以索尔干脆解开了口球听他呻吟。

“嘘——这里还是学校哦。”一句话当头一棒打醒洛基，他紧紧咬住下唇不让自己发出一点声音，因为哪怕是求饶，一开口就变了味，换成断断续续的呻吟。

索尔看他憋着，更是性致大发的加大了手上的幅度，随着不断地深入摸到了那块略硬的凸起。  
“啊！”洛基短促的叫了一声，又飞速捂上了自己的嘴，他竟忽略了自己手上的桎梏已经消失了。  
索尔扯过他的腕子在手背上落下吻，就是恶意的想让他叫出来。

“爽吗？一会儿还有更爽的。”在索尔的逼问和对敏感点的蹂躏下洛基不断颤抖着，再次流出了泪。

索尔控制不住了，他一下起身把洛基摁在隔间的墙板上，身高差使洛基就像一个娃娃一样任他侵犯，洛基的胸紧压着冰冷的木板，胸因挤压而变形，本来肿胀的两点被这温度刺激的开始痒了起来，又有些疼。

索尔解开了自己的皮带，外裤下的黑色子弹内裤被撑起一大块，隐隐有被前列腺液濡湿的迹象，他隔着内裤将下身贴到洛基屁股上，摩擦着两瓣丰满的臀肉。

直到那硕大的龟头抵上洛基的穴口，男孩才意识到这件事的真实性，他无力的挣扎着却只能任由那粗大的性器一点点进入他的后穴。

褶皱被尽数撑开，索尔握着他的细腰让他微微把屁股后翘，晶莹的后穴暴露在索尔赤裸裸的目光下，洛基到现在都不知道自己在被谁侵犯，只能感受到两道热辣的目光在他背后游走。

洛基疲软的性器耷拉着吐水，索尔一边探入一边抚弄它，从冠状沟到柱身，毕竟男人过分的粗大让洛基疼的连连吸气。

“疼……”，洛基哭叫着，后穴好似被人塞进一根灼热的铁棍，索尔仅仅进入三分之一他就受不了了。

男孩的耻毛还依旧稀疏，索尔来回抚摸着会阴处，手套独有的皮革类冰凉让洛基渐渐再次勃起，但后穴的痛让他承受不起。

“洛基？是你吗？”兴许是隔音较好，外面的人无法听到地面究竟发生了什么，只是听到撞击木板的顿音和一些隐隐约约的呻吟。

洛基立刻闭上了嘴，紧紧抿住唇咬着牙不让自己发出声音，他稚嫩的性器已在索尔手中颤巍巍的勃起，乳头也肿胀着。

索尔满意的看着男孩的反应，在他只发出些压抑的“呜呜”声时一下贯穿了进去。

晶莹的后穴还不知餍足的收缩着，洛基“啊——”的叫出了声音，眼神迷离得扶着隔板喘息，这漫长的过程消耗了他太多精力，所以当索尔的肉刃彻底进入时他感受到了轻微的快感。

很快这快感就不足以形容洛基的感受了，索尔专挑刁钻的角度用龟头狠狠碾压过洛基的敏感点，年纪的原因使他敏感点略浅，所以在索尔一般人无法比拟的粗壮性器到的进攻下无处可躲。

洛基的眼泪顺着眼角滑下，他的脸颊绯起红晕，整个人不住的颤抖着，在索尔猛烈的攻势下竟感觉自己的后穴开始有奇怪的反应，隐隐有分泌爱液的迹象。

“嗯啊……轻点……轻一点……”，洛基的后穴自主绞着索尔突然感觉一股温热的液体浇在了他的性器上，交合处也有色情的液体顺着洛基白嫩的大腿流下。

“小骚货还会潮吹啊。”索尔贴在洛基耳边哈气。  
洛基的臀部和大腿根已经被撞击的通红，羞耻的水声在已经无人的厕所被无限的放大，索尔恨不得将两颗囊袋也塞进这具糖浆似的身体里，大幅度的抽插让他每次退出都能带出些艳红的嫩肉，他在洛基纤细的脖颈上留下吻痕。

本来贴身的制服被折腾成皱皱巴巴一团裹在洛基身上，衣服下有男孩时隐时现的腰线，索尔把洛基环住，伸手拉扯着他的颜色尚浅的乳尖。

索尔对洛基几乎是用了所有经验，往常的床伴能体会到的只有索尔的英俊和持久，但洛基不一样，索尔要让这一次就能让怀里的男孩记住一辈子。

洛基的后穴已经被开拓开了，虽然还是异常紧致，努力的想要让索尔缴械投降，他被情欲催的周身泛红，口齿不清的趴在隔板上呻吟。

随着索尔一下下顶弄隔板摩擦着他的胸，乳头似乎是破皮了，所以索尔将小小一只男孩转了个身，这个过程中索尔也没有退出来，就在洛基身体里让肠肉绞着他狰狞的肉刃，这爽的索尔吸气。把洛基转过来后索尔直起了身子，抬起洛基两腿男孩就不自觉的缠上索尔的腰，索尔的手抱着洛基大腿揉捏着臀肉，嘴还在洛基的脸侧上下吻着。

“啊啊……慢点……啊……救我……”，洛基语无伦次的呻吟着，每说一个字索尔就要狠狠深入一次，让他的音调一次比一次高。

索尔发现了洛基的敏感点，他含住了男孩的耳垂在嘴里吸吮，洛基只觉得温热的气息哈在他的耳边，如同通了电般连连打摆。

“啪啪——”，索尔突然拍了洛基屁股两下，男孩被打的伏在他的肩头哭着，下身的肉刃也一刻不停地疯狂进出。

洛基的性器贴在索尔小腹上，在男人充满力量的肌肉上摩擦，龟头分泌的前列腺液打湿了那一块皮肤，稚嫩的阴茎憋的通红。

“想不想射？”索尔边含着男孩耳垂边问道，他的性器已经进入了一个可怕的深度，甚至男人能看到男孩的小腹微微鼓起。

洛基已经有点神智涣散听不清索尔问了什么，只知道后穴的蹂躏刺激的他大脑缺氧。

在索尔的手刚握上洛基的性器撸了一把时，男孩就叫着射了出来，射在了索尔硬邦邦的胸肌上。

索尔不断涨大的性器青筋暴起，此时处于高潮中的洛基收缩到一个可怕的程度，以至于索尔甚至抽不出来。

在洛基边淅淅沥沥的射着精液边哼唧时，索尔解下了覆在他眼前的布。

洛基喘息着突然觉得眼前明亮起来，接着听到那句话——“我是索尔。”


	4. 4

几乎就在索尔话音刚落的那一瞬，洛基半眯的眼就突然瞪大，水绿色的眸子依旧含着泪，脸颊上的泪痕也依旧可见，厚实的布料后一丝光都透不过来，这一下睁开眼强光让洛基有些不大适应，眼前都是模模糊糊的大片白色光晕。

看到自己的小孩连身体里的巨物都忽视了，索尔小心眼的含住了他的乳头用牙齿轻轻磨咬。

“啪——”，等到洛基适应后给索尔的答案是一个响亮的巴掌，他还半遮半掩的被索尔抱在怀里，后穴的性器没有退出去，连那稚嫩的性器也依旧微微颤着分泌些白浊的爱液，这种尴尬的处境下索尔想不到小孩会给他一个耳光。

看来自己还是低估了他，把他想的寻常了。索尔这样想。

明明有话说得好——“拔屌无情”，可此时自己屌也没拔反倒被享受着的人打了，索尔有些委屈。  
洛基气的有些打颤，他的手再次高高举起想要再给索尔的脸上留下个鲜红的巴掌印时，索尔一把抓住了他的手腕。

“我的好弟弟，明明这么爽了怎么还不承认？”说着索尔抬胯让自己的性器更深入几分，在敏感点上蹂躏两下。

洛基撑着身子想要让索尔退出去，无奈是被索尔圈在怀里，索尔又坐在了马桶上，他根本使不上力，但还是固执的咬紧下唇不让自己再发出些羞耻的声音，也不肯答话。

索尔扳过他的小脸，用他那迷死人不偿命的湛蓝的眼睛与那双情欲浸染的水绿色眼相对。

男人看到洛基气闷着不说话，目光也偏向一边，索尔来了脾气。

“怎么不说话？”索尔面色沉了沉问道。

“混蛋，松开我。”洛基一句话就戳到了索尔的爆发点，其实说起来他们两个在某些方面是很像的，比如面对一些事情的不耐性和高傲的痞气，对，就是痞气。

但是吃的盐比较多的索尔总有比洛基更多的经验和恶劣，所以索尔在洛基让他退出去后抱着洛基起身，然后不顾他的挣扎将洛基转了个身，  
男孩胸口剧烈的起伏着，硕大的性器退出去时还发出“啵”的一声，带出来了些肠肉和淋淋的爱液。

“你干什么！”洛基惊的不知所措，挥舞着手就要打索尔，索尔在退出去后一言不发的扼住了折腾的男孩，沉默的把他放在马桶盖上摆好，洛基跪伏在上面，索尔还贴心的在冰凉的塑料面上铺上了男孩的校服外套怕他着凉，小孩的胳膊曲着支在水箱上，后腰弯出了一个性感的弧度。

“干你。”索尔笑了。

他两腿分开握着洛基的细腰站在男孩身后，粗壮的性器随着他的动作弹了两弹，上面的青筋凸起，柱身上满是洛基腔内黏膜分泌的爱液。  
索尔握着他的肉刃抵上洛基穴口，肠肉刚刚恢复些原样就被索尔再次顶开，褶皱又一次被无情的撑开，只是这一次因足够湿润所以比刚才要顺利的多。

待到全部插入时洛基闷哼一声，在索尔的律动下这声闷哼很快被隐藏在了水声下。

“如果你不愿意说话，那我可以帮你开口。”索尔的囊袋一下下撞击着小孩的屁股，很快他的耻毛就被洛基源源不断分泌出的爱液沾湿。

“你就是个衣冠禽兽，表面看着道貌岸然的没想到这么无耻！”洛基啐了一口，气血压不住了似的翻腾着。

“真的吗？原来在你心里我是这样的啊”，索尔拉长了声音，俯下身去摩挲着洛基的背贴在男孩的耳边，“可是偷走我衣服的小恶魔——是谁呢？”

一句话如海妖深夜的歌声，无数从海底伸出的苍白双臂攥住了洛基心脏，一下下揉捏着，要将最后一滴血也攫取干净。

洛基潮红的脸色忽然有些苍白，他嗫嚅了几下，十指紧紧纠缠在一起。

“不……我没有。”

哈，还嘴硬。索尔想着继续开始大力的抽插，一下下都要顶到最深处，洛基此时的反抗已经小了很多了，待到捅开直肠口时更是毫无还手之力，嗯嗯啊啊的叫唤着感受受孕的快感。

后来是洛基先体力不支在索尔射精时昏了过去的，毕竟以他的体力和耐力去满足这样一个凶残的野兽是困难的，他唯一的结局就是被拆骨入腹。

索尔看到小孩晕了过去也心疼，于是扯下了自己的风衣裹到他的身上，然后打开了隔间的门。

洛基再醒来的时候已经是在索尔的家中了。

一旁的电子钟显示着“1:36”，天是十足的黑了，临近松林的窗被厚实的窗帘遮住，只有那一小块拉开的位置能让洛基看到外面深蓝色的夜幕。

索尔背对着他站在那里，目光眺向远处，望向遥远而未知的星河。

洛基从床上爬起，他现在穿了件薄薄的丝绸睡衣，只有上衣，看大小大概是索尔的吧，袖子长出一大截，衣摆都可以盖过屁股。

“醒了？”索尔听到窸窸窣窣的声音就转过身去，男孩听到他的声音立刻拱回被子蒙上了头。

索尔看着床上鼓起的大包，想象了一下洛基像个鸵鸟似的样子就不禁发笑。他走到了床边弯腰把脸贴到约莫是洛基的耳处低声道:“捉迷藏开始喽。”

洛基不情愿的死死不动，索尔把他的被子掀起了一角，从那一个小窟窿看到洛基小半张脸，小孩的一双绿色的眼委屈的看着男人。

“我捉到你了哦。”索尔踢掉鞋子一下坐到床上，把裹在被子里的小孩抱到怀中圈住，然后伸出指尖刮了刮男孩的鼻尖。

“我不是同性恋。”洛基眼角耷拉着十指绞在一起揪着被单上的图案。

索尔望向洛基的目光依旧和善而温柔，他抓住洛基那双因情爱而战栗过的手臂环到自己腰上，两人动作一下子就更近了，洛基的脸贴在索尔胸口感受男人呼吸的起伏。

“可是爱情无关性别，它取决于你见到我时的心跳。”说着男人拉着洛基的一只手放到索尔心口处，洛基的指尖隔着薄薄的布料抵在男人的胸肌上，昏腻的灯光将两人的影拉长映在暖黄色的地毯上，顺着窗看向玻璃外漏出的天地，星河万里间山峦只留下一个深黑色的模糊剪影，细腻的线条隐匿在夜幕中，一颗明星被松树的末梢点亮，洛基有清楚的触摸到，索尔的心跳。

“比而我的心脏，看到你就无法正常运作了，我想私自的称这为爱，现在我想征求你的同意了。”索尔低下头目光暖的可以融化一月的寒冰，和任何人的心。

“可是我们根本不了解。”洛基哪怕在索尔化了人的话和眼神下依旧能保持冷静，他水绿的眸子一挑直直对上索尔浸泡在爱意中的眼，一圈暗色的环纹在他的眼中成为镶嵌的宝带。

“了解要基于信任之上，不是吗？”索尔说着闭上眼在洛基脸侧留下一个个湿热的吻，洛基能看到他的长睫毛如蝴蝶的翅膀般微微颤动着，竟比女孩子还要长。洛基这样想。

索尔没听到洛基的回答于是边将吻游走到他白皙的脖颈边自顾自说着，“可是你连年龄都要欺瞒我，所以我今天这样生气。”

洛基的身体在索尔怀里就是一僵，他有些木讷的愣在那里，这件事索尔是一定会知道的，只是不曾想这样早，他的年纪在多少年前劳菲弥留之际就做了更改，这让他的后母会占有那份遗产时间更久，就更有机会据为己有。

其实洛基没料到的是索尔在更久远的过去就知道了这件事，奥丁在他只有洛基这么大时就拿着那张边缘卷毛泛黄的黑白老照片指给索尔看，告诉他照片里那个模样刚毅的年轻人怀里抱的那个，雪团子一样睁着水灵灵的大眼睛的小家伙是他以后要好好对待的人。

彼时索尔看着照片里那小小一只，试图从他父亲的脸上找到他未来的样子，没发现两人根本无法联系到一起，万幸，小孩最后还是长成了他最喜欢的样子。

“为什么欺骗我呢？”索尔问完又自己答道:“是因为，你知道奥丁森家族的规矩——不用未成年娼妓？”

“可是我还是变成了一个婊子。”洛基挣脱了索尔的怀抱和吻，抽走索尔兜里开封的烟盒取出一支熟练的含住点燃，一双漂亮的猫般的眼直勾勾看着男人。

索尔看着他吐出了一个漂亮的烟圈，一双眼半遮半露的隐藏在烟后，当烟落到索尔面上时他钳住了洛基的手抽走了烟，用拇指摁灭后给了小孩一个绵长的吻，索尔从洛基的嘴里尝到了薄荷和烟的味道。

“你只会是奥丁森的宝藏。”索尔爱惜的用拇指摩挲着他的脸颊，缱绻的温柔暖暖得萦绕在洛基面间。

“我不配拥有这样多的，你要知道，我们不是一类人，哪怕我改掉名字跟你姓，我也只是在贫民窟的垃圾上加了这个城市最值钱的婊子的称号。”洛基抿了抿嘴感受索尔在他唇上留下的温度。

“你总是想的太多。”索尔挑眉看向妄自菲薄的小孩。

“那你想让我以什么身份留在你身边呢？弟弟？乱伦？我会被杀死的”洛基轻声问。

“给我一点时间，所有人都会接受你的，在我身边，你不用怕任何事。”索尔的话似乎撬开洛基心里最坚硬的地方一个小角，然后霸道的要侵占所有。

洛基微微叹了一口气，然后索尔听到他的声音轻轻传来。

“愿能如此。”


	5. 5

洛基对这段意料之外的感情多少是有些抗拒的，但是在醒来后对着自己空荡荡的房间时却莫名开始念着它的好，在索尔倾吐完爱意后把洛基圈在了怀里，轻轻抚摸着男孩的后背让他入睡，而再次睁开眼时身边却空无一人，洛基有点失落。

算了算了，不要太贪心。洛基心中默念了几句，毕竟现在是在奥丁森宅内，弗丽嘉和奥丁还住在他们的楼下。

可是人就是这样，小心翼翼不敢触碰，害怕伤到自己的东西，一旦碰过一回就成倍的惦记着他的好，哪怕这不正确也不明智。

结束了洛基胡思乱想的是推开的门，索尔端着盘子从容的走了进来。

“很遗憾我的弟弟，现在已经十点多了，你错过了上课的时间——和一顿丰盛的早餐，母亲听说你回来了特地亲自下厨做的。”男人的金发随意的散落开，这个造型的索尔隐去看几分霸气倒是意外的多出来些人畜无害的亲和感。

“他们知道我回来了？”洛基接过盛了抹了蔓越莓酱的全麦面包，撒了椒盐煎蛋和一些水果的餐盘。

“嗯，我告诉他们你有些不舒服，所以请了假。”索尔看着小孩一小口一小口吃着面包，咀嚼时腮边鼓起一小块像是仓鼠偷偷吃坚果时的样子。

“相信我，用不了多久我们就可以堂堂正正的在一起了。”像是对洛基那微妙而不自知的抵抗的不甘心，索尔又一次信誓旦旦握住男孩的手一字一句告诉他那些如天空中朵朵绵软而梦幻的白云一样的誓言，他说，他们会堂堂正正在一起。

大约是害怕弗丽嘉和奥丁中的任何一个前来看望时乱了阵脚，吃过饭后洛基就要求索尔驱车带他离开。

洛基的屁股还因为男人的持久而不适，腰的酸痛让他几乎直不起来，所以在不长不短的车程中索尔做出了个明智的选择。

他先是以两通电话吵醒了欢爱后酣睡的范达尔，让他当洛基的专属司机——这样的话他就可以腾出手坐在后面抱着洛基了，索尔相信他的怀抱会比任何柔软的皮草更适合初经人事的男孩。

“为了个领养的小孩让你哥们大清早起来当司机，索尔，有你的。”在来之前范达尔坐在床上揉着脑袋不满的抱怨。

电话另一端沉默了，范达尔甚至能想象到自己发小习惯行性的摸着下巴思索的样子，还有那微微蹙起的眉头。

“别这样说，他是我的爱人。”索尔掂量着把这句话说出口。

“爱人？索尔别开玩笑了，他不是第一个，我猜也不是最后一个，要我说你就是尝到甜头了不知足，等到腻了还不一样——”范达尔没说完电话里就传来了“嘀嘀——”的忙音，“见鬼，他竟然挂我电话。”

范达尔因此又给索尔加了一条罪行。

但是等他把车停在奥丁森府前，看着索尔抱着小小一只穿过葱茏的花坛走到他面前时，范达尔有些后悔为什么自己随意抓了一件衬衫就出来了，甚至没有好好打理那和索尔同样金灿灿的头发。

他看到洛基偏过头来看他，白皙而近乎脆弱的皮肤是皑皑的雪，造物主赐予了他神一样的五官容颜，如海藻般卷曲的黑发后是他迷人的水绿色眼眸，如同平静的湖面接到了一场酣畅淋漓的春雨，绿的惊心动魄。

看着那双眼，范达尔觉得里面有某种宿命的意味，他也恍然大悟，为什么同样床伴从来留在身边一周以上，从不说爱的索尔郑重的告诉他——那是他的爱人。

这个唤为洛基·劳菲森的男孩，的确是他见过的，最美丽而惊艳的人，市中央巨大的广告牌上，被誉为全世界最美丽的人——希芙，那张脸突然就失去了范达尔所有的赞美。

洛基同样也没能得到那些赞美，因为这个男人憋不出平日里张嘴就来的夸奖，洛基是世人无法描述的绮丽，有夏无尽的活力，却可以从中嗅到寒冰的冷香。

矛盾的生机和摄人心魄的诱惑力在他身上彰显的淋漓尽致，他美丽的让人说不出话来。

所以在范达尔透过后试镜光明正大的欣赏洛基第十一次时，索尔忍不住开口了。

“管好你的眼睛，专心开车。”

“切。”范达尔发出不屑的鼻音。

洛基在索尔怀里蜷成一团，把头埋在男人结实的胸口，有熟悉的香味扑在他的鼻息间，经历了昨天的缠绵后竟带上了催情的暧昧，最让洛基脸红的不是范达尔直接的目视，而是在他身下，索尔炽热坚挺的某处。

男孩没有住回学校，而是被安置在学校附近的公寓里。

高档公寓里的环境很好，幽深的绿树遮掩着窗，从楼下望向那扇窗时会有种金屋藏娇的感觉。  
索尔并不打算让洛基再回学校住了，他想要每天都能看到他的小孩，他在以一种幼稚的占有欲肆无忌惮的侵占洛基的生活。

洛基的胆怯和犹豫始终是索尔心底不可见人的一块伤口，但他并不觉得这鲜血淋漓的伤口丑陋，反倒是把它放在了心脏最深处的位置，索尔想要用心血去养好它。

从最开始单纯的因外表而萌生出的悸动，似乎变了模样。

在这间不小的屋子里，在舒适而温暖的床上，洛基正被索尔压在身下。

鼻翼的气息平缓而均匀，划过洛基的脖颈，划过他的脸颊，最后再他唇上留下一个暧昧的吻。

男孩仰面冲上，高昂的头颅下方是索尔埋在他颈间的头，这只雄狮想要里里外外的给他的猎物每一寸都标记上他的烙印。

雪白的皮肤上是索尔玫瑰红的吻痕，互相映衬着格外好看，两人紧密贴合的下身是他们沉沦于爱海的见证。

索尔把洛基圈在怀里，下身不知疲倦的大力顶弄发出了黏腻的水声，他的巨物对于洛基来说还是太大了，以至于把艳红的穴口上的每一丝褶皱都撑开，饱满而炽热的在里面进出，抵到栗状的前列腺时男孩会发出满足的长叹。

这是洛基住进这里的第三个月。

“按照咱俩这样的程度，你早该给我生一群孩子了。”索尔换了个姿势，手托着洛基丰腴的臀部将他抱起，直起身子时他的性器依旧在洛基身里挺动。

“慢……慢一些——”，洛基发出了短促的惊叫，这个姿势能让索尔埋得更深，甚至肆无忌惮的顶开直肠口。

不时带出来的瘀红肠肉还伴着爱液，索尔尤其喜爱这个姿势，因为当他把洛基的腿盘在自己腰上时，身高差的缘故可以让索尔含住男孩的耳垂，朝耳孔里面哈气。

一到这时洛基就会敏感的不像话，更多的爱液涌了出来打湿索尔的耻毛，让它们粘在一起。

“叫我哥哥。”索尔含住洛基红彤彤的耳垂，像是吸吮他的乳首似的用舌尖在嘴里拨弄舔吸。

不知道哪天开始的，索尔热衷于在做爱时听他的小孩唤他哥哥，只要看着洛基的耳后和脸颊因情潮而泛起红晕，看他无力的手揽着索尔的臂膀，然后闭着眼有些虚弱的喊出一句“哥哥”来，最好再伴着轻微的呻吟，每到这时索尔都会硬的无以复加。

当然，他还会要求洛基睁开眼，亲自从索尔海一样的眼中看到他自己倒映的面孔，美丽而青涩的面庞，好似坠入人间的天使被恶魔侵犯，他既享受着无边的欢乐又因犹豫和胆怯而畏缩。

但索尔就是要让他跨越鸿沟，抛去心里的纠结，首先要洛基自己承认，他们要堂堂正正在一起。

许是出身的原因，洛基应该属于落魄的贵族，他见过索尔拥有的所有财富，甚至更多，含着金汤匙长大的少爷拥有天神赐予的面庞，然而还等不及他长大，那些本属于他，却还没来得及挥霍的资本就像青烟似的消散，他一下从万人仰仗的，约姆海顿身价最贵的小孩变成了贫民窟里的坏孩子。

所以他对索尔那若有若无的怀疑是必然的，他依旧保持着贵族所有的骄傲和占有欲。

这也是索尔无处次对他说爱，但他从未予以回应的原因。

但是索尔总有办法让他倾吐爱意，哪怕手段很恶劣。

“说爱我。”索尔低沉的声音贴着洛基耳朵传来，那声音带着麻人的磁性，宛如有阵阵电流从他脆弱的耳廓一路击到心脏中枢，男孩抖了一下。  
“我……啊……我爱你……”，妖冶而暧昧的回答。

索尔满意了，他愈发大力的顶弄，不论洛基回答时意志是否还是清醒，不论现在是否出于真心。  
无所谓吧，毕竟他还有大把时间享用这削骨的美丽。

索尔带着些自暴自弃的想法开始更猛烈的耕耘，洛基被他架着摇摇晃晃好像从未遭遇海浪的小船遇到了海啸，慌张又无助。

“混蛋……”，洛基忿忿在索尔肩头留下一个浅浅的牙印，男人向来爱在床事方面欺负他，以还平日里洛基在口舌上占的便宜，还有男孩尤其热衷的恶作剧。

记得很早之前发生的事，那次洛基周末没有照例回到奥丁森府邸，而是来到这间淫糜之中缔造伟大爱情的小屋，亲手为索尔做了一个蛋糕。

嗯，那天是索尔生日。

当索尔在生意场上狠戾决断一天后拖着疲惫的身子来到他的小屋，推开门就是黑暗中捧着蛋糕的小孩，温暖的烛光照亮他的面庞，好像也一同照亮了索尔的心。

“生日快乐，我的野兽。”洛基柔声说。

虽然索尔很想在他勾起嘴角笑吟吟送来祝福那一刻办了洛基，但他还是打算用完男孩辛苦做出来的浪漫蛋糕。

“这奶油味道怎么有点怪……”，索尔抹掉嘴角的奶油含糊不清的说。

“因为它啊。”洛基坐在高脚凳上晃荡着两条细白的腿说，他的笑容更加灿烂了。

可食用润滑剂……索尔看看到那骚气的粉色外壳上有这样一个名字，他突然反应出来蛋糕最上方的那几朵小小的玫瑰是什么做的了。

“既然润滑剂被我吃了，那奶油就归你喽。”索尔眯着眼看着得意洋洋的小孩，突然黑化的表情让洛基有点害怕。

那天的结局是索尔在桌子上就上了洛基，并且把正常的奶油都“喂”给洛基了，从那以后男孩看到白花花的奶油就不舒服。

原来他们已经在一起这么久了啊，结束回忆的索尔认真的端详着男孩情潮泛滥的脸庞，看那颧骨上不正常的红晕，和他微微吐出的舌尖。

索尔突然想让洛基自己也看一看。

“唔……你去哪？”感受到索尔正在移动的洛基努力抬起头来想要看清处境，结果是发现索尔在朝浴室里走。

“带你看世界上最美丽的东西。”索尔边说边抓着男孩的翘臀起起落落，随着走路的动作那根肥硕的阴茎进入了一个前所未有的深度。

当洛基看到索尔站在了镜子面前他似乎知道了男人的意图，毫无准备的转身让洛基颤抖着射了出来。

巨物在前列腺上蹂躏了一圈，巨大的龟头碾压而过，但这种身体上的快感还不是刺激到洛基真正的原因，终极原因是他看到镜子里的自己。

脸色红的不太正常，身上挂了一层薄汗更显得他嫩的白里透红，他看到自己已经射不出来什么的萎靡的阴茎在索尔的肏弄下竟有再次抬头的征兆，那青涩的性器和他的主人一样红的诱人，索尔的一只手在他的胯骨两侧色情的抚摸，皮肤上有阵阵激麻的快感。

他看到自己的脖子上，胸口出都是索尔制造的，玫瑰色的吻痕，错落在皮肤上如同纹身似的，他看到自己的小腹上有自己射的，稀稀落落的浊白液体，还随着索尔的起伏缓慢滑落。

“看，世界最美的样子。”索尔在男孩身后哑着嗓子说。


	6. 6

最近洛基很忙，甚至没有时间温存——学校文艺汇演他要表演节目，索尔倒是对节目什么的不感兴趣，但看到洛基眼中兴奋的光也就由他了。

一直排练了半个月才等到亮相的那天，索尔早早的就坐到了观众席第一排，为此索尔推掉了工作和应酬，如此兴致勃勃前来必是有原因的，洛基在舞台剧里扮演了一位公主。

从看到洛基穿上戏服的那刻起索尔就有些蠢蠢欲动，长长的淡蓝色裙摆，由腰际的浅蓝过渡到末端的深蓝，深色的裙摆边缘缝上了一排浅蓝色的小花，裙身上是金线绣的大朵大朵蒲公英，盈盈一握的腰肢上扎了个巨大的泡泡网质的蝴蝶结，袖口处也有小小的蝴蝶结。

戏服要自己准备，索尔得知这一消息时兴致勃勃的揽下了个项有趣的任务。

至于舞台剧的内容他毫不感兴趣，大概是讲了一个关于王子复仇拯救公主的童话吧，不过是个悲剧，最后王子死在了恶龙爪下，公主也含恨自尽。

索尔的心思全放在穿着小裙子的洛基身上了，他看到身材高挑的男孩穿着自己准备的公主裙，一双绿色的眸子倒让他像是恶龙的后裔，黑色的头发留长超过肩膀，披散的头发上撒了亮晶晶的银粉，化妆师给他画了个甜美系的妆容，眼角又镶了一颗泪钻，有点像是只迷路的小鹿。

男孩表演的很投入，完全融入了角色的表演收获了众多掌声，索尔看着男孩在台上用那副漂亮的嗓子唱出戏词，完美到让人惊叹，怎么会有这样的美人。

不过他是有点不满的，索尔发现身后坐的学生都一脸垂涎的看着洛基，尤其是几个男生，脸红的要命。

索尔“啧”了一声，扭过头去继续心满意足的看着自己的小孩表演，洛基亮晶晶的眸子就像是宝石，光芒璀璨胜过眼角的泪钻。

终于结束了。索尔满意的长舒了一口气，第一次上台还有点紧张的洛基小脸蛋红扑扑的退了下去，索尔也起身实行他的计划了。

穿过熙攘的后台和一条寂静的走廊，索尔来到那端的独立更衣室。

索尔以洛基身体不适为理由向学校要求给洛基安排一间单独更衣室以便演出结束后休息，有钱就是好，学校不仅安排了一个好地方甚至还为洛基准备了床。

嘿，正中索尔下怀。

退下舞台的洛基自己提着裙子蹦蹦跳跳走到更衣室，关上门就踢掉鞋子，又在房间中央温习刚才的舞蹈。

索尔轻轻推开了门，看到洛基最后收尾的一个下腰动作，腰肢格外柔韧。

“我演的好吗！”洛基看到索尔来了就提着裙子跑到门口兴冲冲抬头瞧着索尔。

“嗯，很好。”索尔看到了洛基白丝袜裹着的双脚咽了咽口水，有点心不在焉的回答。

洛基看出来索尔有点不是心思，便转身假装赌气要走，深蓝色的裙摆划出一个漂亮的弧度，腰上的蝴蝶结在微微颤动。

没走上两步洛基就感觉自己的腰被揽住，自己落入一个温热有力的怀抱，索尔的力和热甚至要融化洛基，他温热的气息喷到洛基白里透粉的耳垂上，为洛基白皙的肤色染上绯红。

“这里有人……”，洛基小小的挣扎了一下。

“我都把你安排在这了，还不明白？”索尔低哑磁性的声音从洛基耳孔钻进去，他的手色气的在洛基盈盈一握的腰上温柔抚摸。

下一刻洛基转身，索尔给他了一个火热的深吻，舌尖挂过洛基口腔内壁搅上洛基的银舌头，含的啧啧作响。

洛基顺从的贴到索尔怀里，穿了大裙子微微有些笨拙，像个精巧的洋娃娃任由索尔摆弄。

“都……都喘不过气。”洛基推了推索尔胸口，尝试过索尔的深吻这些次了洛基还是不会倒气。

索尔笑着看着洛基，床此时的用处不是很大了，心急的索尔一把将洛基推到梳妆台上，洛基靠着镜子微微喘息，索尔蹲下擒住男孩一只脚细细端详。

“有什么好看的。”洛基被那灼热的视线烫到，一只脚轻轻踢了踢索尔胸口。

索尔不答话，但低头含上了那脚背，一股又湿又热的感觉从丝袜外传来，像是一阵阵电流，洛基纤细的脚踝让索尔喜欢的紧，他低头无比温柔的吸吮，舔弄。

索尔不是足控，他只是洛基控，洛基的每一寸他都喜欢到痴迷。

洛基被含的一阵酥麻，索尔在白色丝袜上留下一串被水濡湿的痕迹，顺着脚踝一路含上小腿，有点繁复的裙摆被索尔推了上去，最后缠绵到大腿内侧开始不断亲吻。

把背后拉链拉开，露出洛基光洁的背，小裙子被褪下，索尔很有恶趣味，给洛基的买的是情趣款连体丝袜，白色丝袜到大腿根处成一条丝带，粉色的蕾丝边连到胸口，仅能遮住两点的三角布片胸衣把洛基的胸肉勒出形状，还勒出一道道红色的印痕。

索尔伸手扯了一下胸衣肩带，又弹回洛基肩头，裙子丢到一边索尔把洛基按在梳妆台上狠狠吻着身体每一寸，从胸前到小腹温柔吻着每一寸，洛基的阴茎早已被索尔刺激到翘起，在小小的蕾丝三角内裤里撑起一块，索尔的手来回在内裤上抚弄，捏揉着洛基的囊袋和性器，另一只手也一直他的胸前掐来掐去，按揉粉色的乳首。

“嗯……我想要了。”被摸到出水的洛基小声哼唧着。

“想要了？”索尔装模作样的问了一句，然后洛基就听到了解开皮带的声音。

下一刻硕大的龟头抵到了他的屁股上，只隔了一层薄薄的丝袜使洛基丰腴的臀肉能感受到他的形状，索尔就凭悍力撕开了臀部的布料让洛基穴口暴露在空气中，粉红的穴口因兴奋收缩着，分泌出的液体沾湿了蕾丝。

“啊……”，索尔一点点探入后穴中，洛基的肠壁立刻绞上了男人硕大的阴茎，发出了低低的喘声。

“爽吗？”索尔含住洛基的胸把粗大的性器一下没入，摩擦过敏感点的那刻洛基呻吟着挺了挺胸口。

“爽。”洛基那双未语先笑的绿眸含着情欲。

“啊……慢点……”，洛基一个眼神就点燃索尔身体里的所有兽性，他开始疯狂挺懂着腰肢，这么久以来洛基的身体已经适应了索尔的形状和频率，随着男人的每一个动作都能摩擦到敏感点，每次碾压过那里都引得洛基娇喘连连。

破损的丝袜最为色情，洛基扶着索尔肩头双腿劈开呈M形，白嫩的肌肤上都是玫瑰色的吻痕，索尔丰满的乳肉被捏成各种形状，在索尔手里可怜兮兮挺立着。

“啊啊啊……你轻一点……”，索尔捏着洛基双乳开始更加大幅度的挺腰，像打桩机一般恨不得把囊袋也塞到洛基后穴里，爱液过度的分泌让每一下都能听到巨大的水声在房间里回响，背后冰凉的镜子让洛基愈发敏感，四肢百骸都在欲海里沉浮。

“小穴真够紧的，肏了你这么多回来这么会咬我。”索尔又寻上洛基的唇瓣含糊不清的说。

“再这样用力就要松了……啊呜……”，洛基断断续续呻吟着说，下身愈发的吃紧。

“挺住啊，上次我还没射你就晕了。”索尔恶劣一笑舔了舔洛基胸口。

“啊啊……嗯啊……谁，谁让你做那么多次，时间又那么长……”，被揭黑历史的洛基脸更红了，小阴茎颤抖着在内裤里射出几天第一发。

索尔的大手抚上那块三角形的布料，精液从蕾丝布料下渗了出来，男人的手把精液抹匀，又坏心眼的捏了捏男孩性器的根部。

“帮你挤挤奶。”索尔边捏边这样说。

男人十足的体力让今夜更加漫长，洛基的腰上被索尔掐出红色的指印，比洛基眼角的泪钻更真实的眼泪顺着眼角流下，妆容的甜美让洛基更像是被欺负了的小公主。

索尔呢？恶龙吧。


	7. 7

(伪)未成年洛基×贵族索尔   
高位者对无知孩子的指↓导

那天事后索尔就让洛基穿着沾了爱液的破损丝袜，又套上了小裙子，索尔打横抱起疲惫的男孩出了学校。  
回到小屋的洛基美美的泡了一个热水澡，索尔帮他清理干净后又拥着他入睡。

对于一切都不以为然，沉浸在爱恋中开始骄傲自大的索尔，他对洛基做什么好像都不过分，哪怕洛基懂得谨小慎微，伏低身子才能让这段令人不齿的感情踉踉跄跄走远些。  
洛基本来瘦小单薄的身子在索尔的呵护下日显丰腴，明媚的好气色下却深藏了一份不安——他是靠人家施舍才有这一切的。洛基每天都这样告诉自己。  
索尔明明已经是百花丛中过的情场高手，却还是在这个刚成年的孩子上栽了跟头，现在他比洛基还像个毛头小子，莽撞的要命，不成熟的爱情就像早产儿，只能蹒跚着走，结果必然是摔倒。  
那天永远都是两人最黑暗的一天，放学的洛基被索尔接回家，一开家门就见面色犹豫的管家让两人到书房，索尔本能把洛基朝身后掩了一下，定是有什么不好的事情发生了。  
索尔先去见奥丁，洛基被安排到书房隔壁的客房里，他来回踱着步，万分焦急而且行色匆匆，眉心一直在跳，洛基甚至能听到太阳穴处血管内血液流通的声音，只听烦人的钟声不停滴答滴答的走着，洛基就和那分秒不停的秒针一样不停的在房间里走动着，也一样发出了让人揪心噪声。  
两个小时了，洛基在这段时间里甚至多次把耳朵贴到墙上试图听到些什么，但也是无果，内心的煎熬几乎让他崩溃，管家开门的声音把他吓了一跳。  
“我说了——不可能！”在书房门口洛基就听到奥丁雷霆万钧的暴吼。  
敲门，开门。  
明明是日常生活中无比娴熟的动作洛基却做的十分僵硬，好像那扇门后便是张牙舞爪的魔鬼。  
而里面的情景也比魔鬼差不了多少。  
管家识相离开，洛基僵硬的拉上了门，一进去便看到了一地砸坏的东西，和那废墟中跪着的索尔。  
铁锈般的血腥气在弥漫，洛基只觉得一阵眩晕，他看到索尔的上衣丢在一边，赤裸的脊背上是累累的鞭痕，鲜血淋漓的场景很是吓人，奥丁每一鞭都用了十足的力气教训这个不孝子，甚至于他握鞭的手虎口生疼。  
奥丁对自己的儿子用了家法。  
看着少年进来的奥丁冷哼一声，他现在对这个平日里乖巧伶俐的后辈好感全无，洛基在他心里就是个善于伪装的骗子，施用伎俩骗走了他儿子的心。  
索尔听到开门声抬头看了一眼，那蔚蓝的双目因痛苦而微微蓄泪，又饱含深情的想安抚惊慌失措的少年，他金色的头发被汗水打湿，双手也紧紧抠着地面。  
洛基恐慌的避开索尔的灼热视线，大胆的去和一直紧盯两人的奥丁对视，他知道，这种情况下和索尔做什么都只会让事情变得更糟。  
“您知道了？”，知道奥丁何意的洛基明白自己继续伪装成柔弱的兔子就是愚蠢，所以干脆开门见山看看自己的下场会是什么。  
奥丁再次冷哼一声。  
“明天，安排你出国。”奥丁说出他的决定，这句话登时便如一个炸雷般炸在洛基和索尔间，炸出了一道深不见底的鸿沟。  
“不行!”跪着的索尔挺直上身朝自己暴怒的父亲吼道，沙哑的声音伴随着流出的血液，索尔第一次这样大胆的反抗家主。  
“现在轮不到你说话!”奥丁握着鞭子的手狠狠一甩打到书桌上，昂贵的木质桌面登时劈出一道深深的痕迹。  
“你是劳菲的儿子，我做到这步已经仁至义尽了，钱我也给你，至于你以后是生是死就与奥丁森家族再无瓜葛。”喘着粗气的奥丁像只公牛，熊熊怒火燃烧起来，没人能抵抗得了奥丁的愤怒。  
在奥丁的斥责下闭上了嘴的索尔扭头看向男孩，他想只要洛基坚定他就立刻和奥丁断绝关系，带着洛基离开重新开始——他说过的，他要和洛基堂堂正正的在一起。  
索尔和奥丁都在等着洛基的反应，两双蓝色的眼睛都恨不得在洛基身上打个洞，索尔不断用他那无时无刻不深情的眼神示意洛基，眼巴巴盼着洛基能做出他想要的决定。  
绿眼睛的男孩毫无畏惧的和奥丁对视，已逾花甲的老人的目光又毒又狠，死死逼视着洛基的双眼。  
“既然已经走到这个地步了，那——”，洛基低头看了看地面，一副名画被奥丁摔到地上，玻璃碎片把画弄破损了，据说那幅画是索尔花大价钱买来的。  
“我就离开吧。”洛基又抬头朝奥丁甜美的笑了笑，男孩嘴角有可爱的梨涡，人畜无害到奥丁都不敢相信照片里自己儿子身下的人是他。  
“那我先出去。”洛基乖巧的鞠了个躬然后转身离开。  
“看没看到，他巴不得离开你。”奥丁对不敢相信事实的儿子嗤笑道。  
“看过那么多奔着你钱来的，怎么就栽在他身上了?”奥丁毫不客气的为索尔揭穿这一切。  
“不…不可能的，他只是不想我再受连累，一定是这样。”索尔为洛基的顺从找到了好缘由，背后的伤口似乎已经在空气中痊愈，他繁复默念着那几句话宽慰自己。  
“那就看看他对你到底有没有终身不渝的爱情”，奥丁很瞧不起索尔那副失魂落魄的样子，又开始无休止的讽刺，“他就是个卖屁股的骗子。”  
“那就看看。”索尔突然坚定了信念，抬起头和自己的父亲对峙，奥丁看到他眼里近乎虔诚的固执。  
“看好他。”奥丁不再和索尔争辩，安排刚刚叫来的两个保镖看住索尔，不能让他再去见那个可恶的骗子。  
“跪一晚上吧，看看你能不能清醒点。”奥丁经过索尔身边时说道，然后头也不回的离开。

洛基进入了自己的小房间然后锁好了门，他背靠着门像溺水的人一样大口大口喘息着，和索尔，奥丁那样威严的人从容对峙是需要勇气的，他们就像能榨干人血的吸血鬼一样。  
同样，做出那么重大的抉择也是需要勇气的，在索尔面前毫不犹豫，甚至是温顺的选择逃离，洛基从未想过这一幕会这样惨痛，无论是跪着的索尔背后的伤口还是湛蓝目光里的偏执都一样让洛基心疼，但他能做的也只是像是自我折磨般感受心脏剧烈的，抽搐的疼，他别无选择。

洛基的身子贴着门缓缓滑落，最后坐到冰凉的地面上抱紧了自己的双膝。  
既然当初选择了索尔，他就必须为一切承担后果，寄人篱下的结果就是一切不如意都要自己承担，一切是非黑白到最后都是自己的错，这样看来离开也好。

他不喜欢谄媚和乖巧的笑，他是贫民窟里走出来的洛基·劳菲森，他要的是烟和自由，罪孽和危险。

这是转折，也是机会，此时的洛基根本不知道索尔的内心有多煎熬和痛苦，他对索尔的感情只不过是一条澄澈的涓涓细流，而索尔对他，则是一望无际的汪洋大海。

索尔一直跪到半夜，有奥丁的命令没人敢给索尔送食物和水，失血加内心的痛苦让索尔几乎要晕倒，但他还是紧紧咬住自己的舌尖让自己清醒些，他知道，就算洛基真的要走他的任务也还没结束。

索尔在深夜给范达尔打了个电话，低声说了几句然后挂断，屏幕幽蓝的光照亮他冷峻的面孔，然后起身带着血液披上了自己的外套，长久的跪姿让索尔重心不稳几乎要跌倒，僵直的腿和背无法正常活动，骨骼发出清脆的声音。

冰凉的手握上门柄，更加冰凉的触感传来几乎让索尔抽搐一下，他打定了主意便不再犹豫，咬了咬牙试图拜托背部的疼，然后轻轻按下了手中的金属。

“嘭——”，一阵闷响传来，门外的保镖似乎觉得大少爷不会再顶撞奥丁所以微微偷了偷懒小憩一阵，索尔这狠狠一开门把他们惊醒，一个作势就伸手要把门摁回去却没想到受伤的索尔力气依旧这样惊人，胳膊似乎被夹断了。  
另外一个伸手就要去擒住索尔，索尔一个侧身躲过保镖的手，背部却撞上了墙壁，锥心的疼痛传来索尔登时出了一身汗，那保镖见索尔有伤便一拳打到他的胸口，不知奥丁下了怎样的命令，那保镖竟然钳住了索尔胳膊想要让他脱臼。  
打斗过程中索尔看到保镖腰间别的手枪，能活动的手扯着臂膀探了出去抽出那枪。  
手枪安装了消音器，这突如其来的打斗就这样结束了。  
死不瞑目的保镖没想到索尔动了真格要取他们性命，到死也没能喊出声音。

寂静的长夜里索尔不再顾虑其他飞速跑到楼下，接到消息的范达尔早已火速驱车而来停在楼下，只等索尔突破重围，看到高大的男人跑了出来范达尔常舒一口气，索尔一钻进来他就立刻踩下油门奔到车站。

极速行驶的车把奥丁家的宅子甩在身后，无边的灰蒙蒙月色下二楼卧室的窗帘被拉开一个缝隙，那个老人面无表情的看着索尔离开。

奥丁派人明早就要接洛基走，先由管家把洛基送到车站，奥丁再派专车把洛基送到飞机场，预计明天下午就能到英国。

范达尔的车停在奥丁派车的附近，索尔坐在副驾驶死死盯着那辆要送走洛基的车。

果然，天刚蒙蒙亮时一辆低调的保姆车就驶到广场，索尔瞧着管家先下了车拉开车门，一个穿着米色风衣，带着黑色围巾和帽子的男孩提着一个小小的箱子走了下来。  
箱子似乎有些沉，男孩提着有些笨拙，但没有一点不情愿的样子，管家要帮他拿出来但被拒绝了。  
洛基还在吃力的提着箱子，一只手就出现了，那只手轻轻拿开他的手又提起了箱子，洛基本以为是管家，却发现不对劲。  
抬头他看到了黑眼圈很重，面色苍白的索尔站在他面前，这个早上雾气很大，洛基看不清索尔身后的背景，只知道在一切融入乳白色的模糊中这个向来强大的男人憔悴的站在他的面前，微微叹了一口气。  
所有人都消失了似的，洛基的眼前只剩下索尔，呼吸间都是微凉的风，他想索尔要说些什么，但又咽了回去。  
“你会回来的。”到最后索尔这样开口，他知道，现在提什么堂堂正正在一起就是在自我欺骗。  
“不会了”，洛基摇了摇头看着索尔，“我回不来的，该结束了，索尔，你不是孩子。”

“你送我的东西我都留下了，这里是我的书，我想我还需要它们。”洛基小声但有力的说。

“你不相信我吗？”索尔心脏一阵阵抽痛，他吸着气问洛基，目光悲痛，“为什么不肯坚定一点呢？”

“因为你不了我爱”，洛基这样说，他习惯性摸了摸兜，却发现自己遗忘了香烟，洛基想自己没有尼古丁的麻痹的话或许就不会说谎了，“我只是你的金丝雀罢了，在你身边，我并不快乐。”

“再事情更糟前忘记我，索尔·奥丁森。如果说真的有难以忘记的回忆，那或许第一次遇到你时，青苹果的味道很好。”

索尔不再说话，他看着自己熟悉到极致的男孩陌生起来，他不明白洛基为什么可以这样狠心，毫不留恋的离开，索尔甚至觉得自己心脏被绞成一团，甚至有某种仇恨开始蔓延。

“让范达尔带你离开吧。”索尔在自己说出什么不好的话前及时吞到肚子里，他把悲怆的表情收了起来，一张英俊的面庞逐渐冰凉结霜。

索尔拦住了要执行任务的管家，洛基被跑过来的范达尔扯着到了他的车里，踉跄间想要回头却被眼泪迷了眼，到最后他也没能看一看索尔的表情，他想索尔也不会看到他的泪。

在范达尔的车离开后管家气急败坏的让索尔上了保姆车然后快速离开，在车没驶出五分钟时，奥丁的专车霎时爆炸，成为一片火海。

奥丁分明是想让洛基死。


	8. 8

范达尔家正好要往英国运一批药，送货的游轮就在今天出港，这样一来就有办法送洛基离开了。

站在甲板上的洛基立起风衣的领子，他的黑发在咸湿的海风中微微颤动，隐匿在领口的下巴有极小的光滑的平面，绿色的眼眸蕴了海水，一样的深沉看不到底，只是不时波动着水光，他好像突如其然的长大了，成年人一样的头脑和计划让范达尔微微的不适应。

“你就这么绝情？索尔背上的伤你应该看过了，在此之前奥丁从没打过他那宝贝儿子一下。”范达尔在洛基身边，背靠着白色的栏杆手上点燃一支香烟，打火机迸发出的荧光色火苗跳跃着。

遥远的天际有海鸥飞过，洛基在这片广袤的天地间能听到海水撞击船身的声音，能听到鸟类拍打翅膀的声音，这是他不曾到过的地方。

“这因为这样我才要走。”介于成熟男人和少年之间的声音听起来有种慵懒的沙哑，范达尔听到这话抖了抖烟灰。

“好吧，我理解不了你的感情。”范达尔耸了耸肩，深吸一口烟。

洛基看着海面突然觉得索尔就像这海水，掏心掏肺渡船到更远的地方，却在船真的决意离开的途中施加那些阻挠——阴雨的天气、猛烈的狂风，但最后船一样会驶到他应有的终点，这是海和船都无法逆转的结局。

如果真要强求一个结果，那也不过是船毁人亡罢了。

洛基转身，回到了自己的卧室。

在船轻微的颠簸中洛基打开了自己的皮箱，掏出了下层安放的一个活页本，他有写日记的习惯。

但今天洛基实在不知该写些什么，只好翻看以前的内容，那些难能可贵的誓言仍有余温，一遍遍用不烤人的温度让洛基的心脏更为安逸，他突然意识到自己一遍遍的重复自己和索尔之间的悬殊，最后还是默默的，深情的记录下点点滴滴的所以，他想——这或许就是索尔能给他所有的爱了。

那些片段的温度让洛基昏昏沉沉的，最后他躺倒了床上让自己陷到被子里，做了一个有青苹果、古龙水味的梦。  
到了英国后洛基被安置在了索尔早些年匿名买下的公寓，那是个不错的地方，在英国那里能享受到最丰沛的阳光和美丽的景色，不少明星或是商业家等富人都住在那里。

范达尔亲自护送洛基到了住处又给他派了一个暗中的保镖，一个负责采买的人，和一个保姆。

不过洛基拒绝了那个保姆，他想一个人清闲的生活，公寓楼附近还有一所私人开办的贵族学院，洛基想安顿好了便到那里读书。

至少从贫民窟里走了出来那一刻起上天便对他另有安排，他承认自己一直在害怕，但总要试一试，他吃了那么多苦，一定是为了值得的事。

从那一刻起，洛基坚定了心里萌发的某个信念，然后开始了这段属于他的旅程。

比起洛基，索尔的处境似乎不容乐观，奥丁蛮横的扣留了他的所有证件，这就相当于下了禁足令，他根本出不了国，仅能从范达尔的只言片语间拼凑出洛基不完全的生活，这对索尔而言还远远不够。

“没想到你还动真格了。”看着索尔脸上近乎狂热的神情范达尔摇了摇头又叹了口气。

“我要找他。”索尔不知多少次笃定的说。

这时距离洛基离开已经有近一年了。

范达尔替好友感到惋惜，索尔疯狂的偏执于他看来就好像被人蛊惑了一般，但转念一想那孩子的音容笑貌范达尔又觉得这是理所当然的了，任何人都会为美好而疯狂，只是他遇到洛基有些迟了罢了。

他亲眼见到索尔一夜夜的服用安眠药，那些小小的白色药片似乎能抚慰索尔内心的痛苦帮他入睡，他也亲眼看见本来雄壮的索尔一点点消瘦下去，甚至对公司也没有以前的热情，只是不想奥丁归咎于洛基才继续卖力工作。

他是一个孝顺的儿子，从小就知道帮助奥丁整理文件，但为了洛基他却彻底和自己的父亲闹翻。

自从送走洛基后索尔就从家里搬了出来，住在以前他给洛基买的那房子里，睹物思人，范达尔不觉得这是一件好事。

“我需要想些办法。”这次索尔把范达尔约了出来还是为了日思夜想的愿望。

“或许我有办法。”范达尔摸着下巴思索着。

“怎讲?”

“我可以给你半到假证件，想点办法从你老爸眼皮子底下离开就好了，还是要走水路的。”范达尔看着索尔的蓝眸道，“最近我家老头子要向非洲走一批黑货，办假证时可以给你也办下来。”

“什么时候能办下来!”索尔一听这话立刻抓住了范达尔拿着还未来得及点燃的烟支的手，力度之大几乎要把骨头捏碎。

“诶诶诶——”，范达尔被捏到吸气，“你轻点，这事——这事至少要三个月以后，别着急啊。”

“三个月？太久了。”索尔甩开范达尔的手。

“心急吃不了嫩洛基，兄弟，你先忍三个月吧，都等一年了也不差这一阵是不是。”范达尔调侃道。

“说实在的，索尔，他不是个孩子，你小心飞蛾扑火。”范达尔正经了神色对索尔一字一句道。

“他永远是我的小孩。”索尔低声呢喃，他再次陷入过去的回忆里无法自拔。

这三个月索尔工作的很卖力，有了希望的生活只要忙碌起来就会发现连时光的尾巴都来不及捉住，索尔要见到洛基了。

下了船的范达尔调出来了辆车，直奔洛基的住处。

已经是夕阳影斜的时候了，葱茏的树影勾勒着蓝色的天空，暖黄色的光芒晒的人懒洋洋的，天边不时有几只鸟类飞过，扑扇着翅膀的声音听起来也令人愉悦。

车停在小区的露天停车场里，范达尔和索尔坐在车里等待着洛基放学回来。

“胡子是不是有点长了。”索尔摸着自己有青色胡茬的下巴对范达尔说。

“伙计，这是你第三次问我这个问题了”，范达尔翻了个白眼看了看褪去红晕逐渐变黑的天幕，他毫不客气的嗤笑着，“自从停车起你就一直问东问西，索尔，你蠢的就像来城里相亲的乡巴佬。”

“我确实紧张。”索尔理了理自己的衣领确保每处细节都一丝不苟。

“放轻松，深呼吸试试，这又不是第一次见他，紧张什么？我发誓，只要你没在看到小家伙时立刻支起帐篷，那他绝对会被你迷住。”范达尔信誓旦旦的对自己兄弟打保票。

以前听到范达尔说这种不正经的话时索尔都会狠狠反驳回去，这次他却目光直勾勾盯着前方，嘴唇抿成一条线表情僵硬起来。

“那是谁？”索尔发问。

“什么？”范达尔顺着他的目光看去，远远两个人走了过来，他一眼就看出穿着亮色棒球外套，用口香糖吹泡泡的男孩是洛基，而他旁边那个——普通的运动服，但难掩窈窕的身姿，金发上还扣了一个黑色的鸭舌帽，黑墨镜，黑口罩，生怕让别人看到似的。

“我靠，是希芙，这小子怎么和她在一起？”范达尔目瞪口呆的看着要走过来的两人。

“希芙？”索尔声音冷冷的。

“对啊，炙手可热的大明星”，范达尔开始为从不关注娱乐圈的索尔科普，“入选全球百大美丽面孔，演艺圈劳模。”  
“不过……她只喜欢年龄小的男孩。”最后范达尔意味深长的说，余光撇了撇面色不虞的索尔。

“你怎么知道这个的？”索尔又问。

“因为我没和她睡成。”

两人看起来似乎刚从超市回来，一人手上提了两个袋子，有说有笑的从车前经过然后走近一栋公寓楼。

“这不是我买的地方”，索尔再次开口，这次的语气就更冷了，他眯着眼微微向后倚了倚，“我猜这是那个希芙的住处。”

范达尔听着索尔的语气有点害怕，他知道自己发笑那熊脾气，“那现在……？”

“到洛基住的地方，我有钥匙。”索尔露出了一抹冷笑。

洛基帮希芙把购物袋提到她的家中，本不想进到屋子里的，但希芙却很热情的把他拉了进去，知道男孩是一个人住还热了热自己中午做的炒饭让洛基尝尝。

两人结识于半年前，那次她的行踪被人泄露，被一大堆狂热的粉丝围堵在附近商场里，是洛基机智的带她从封闭的逃生通道跑了出去，从此算为结识。

半是勉强的吃了顿饭希芙便不再留客，洛基起身客气的告别然后下楼。

到楼下呼吸到新鲜空气的洛基调整了一下表情，本来熟稔的微笑褪下，洛基站在楼下看着黑蓝色的夜幕叹了口气，今天没有星星，但有十足而皎洁的月光。

洛基眯着眼在月色下靠着栏杆点燃了一支烟，看白色的烟雾幽幽消散在空气中，游离的黑色介质仿佛藏了双眼，在冷冷的瞧着他。

过够烟瘾的洛基摁灭了燃了一半的烟支朝另一栋楼走去，经过路边的树丛时听到“沙沙”的响声，洛基不禁裹了裹自己的外套。

掏出钥匙开门，洛基愣在了门口，屋子里没开灯，只有浴室里散发出微弱的暖黄色光芒，还有“哗哗”的水声。

洛基尽量让自己不发出声音，摸出门口玄关的柜子缝隙里的匕首紧紧握在手里，手心分泌的那层湿漉漉的汗让他有些心慌，生怕握不住似的。

他敢确定，自己走时关了浴室的灯和水阀，那么现在自家浴室里有什么？门，又是怎么被打开的？

洛基悄悄在门外脱下鞋子，穿着袜子的双足足尖踮地，他要保证自己不发出一点声音，另一只手摸到了兜里的手机，泛亮的食指指尖正预备按下求救电话。

“咯啦——”，浴室的门被打开，洛基吓得心脏猛的一跳手中的刀险些落地！

“我以为你会在她那过夜呢”，赤裸着的索尔冷笑着看着一脸震惊的男孩，他咬着自己肉欲的性感唇瓣道:“那看来你今晚要陪我了。”


	9. 9

“索尔？”洛基长嘘了一口气，随机又警觉起来，“你怎么来了？”

“我不能来吗？”索尔伸手关掉了浴室里的灯，赤身裸体的走了出来，身上淅沥的水珠顺着索尔修长健美的胴体上的线条滑下落到地板上，洛基打开了客厅的灯，灯光照着那些水珠闪烁着晶莹的光。

“不是……我的意思是这样有点突然，奥丁这么容易就放你出来了？”洛基知道无事了便小心藏起自己的匕首，又丢给索尔一条浴巾。

“我用过的，你凑合一下吧。”洛基说。

那浴巾对索尔来说有点小，他也只是擦了擦湿漉漉的短发，一股熟悉的香味扑面而来，那是属于男孩的味道。

“奥丁当然不会让我来找你。”索尔的声音有点冷硬，在他看到洛基准备的武器时心脏突然疼了一下，他没能保护好洛基，但又想到刚刚洛基和希芙亲密无间的样子，那种又是愧疚又是嫉妒的火灼烧着他的心脏。

“你什么意思？”洛基听出来索尔语气不大好。

“当红明星的情人肯定更舒服吧，毕竟是你上别人。”索尔讽刺道。

“再说一遍。”洛基听到这话立刻抬头死死盯着索尔的眼，那绿色的双眸里透出凌冽的寒意。

“我说——我要重振夫纲。”索尔边说边朝洛基走了过来，摁住男孩的头便来了一个深吻，他的手指穿过洛基的黑发，贪婪的嗅着久违的芳香。

“你抽烟了？”直到把洛基吻的五迷三道索尔才松开他，吧咂着嘴品味着掠夺来的味道。

“你又不是才知道我抽烟。”洛基用手背粗鲁的蹭了蹭索尔带出来的涎丝，绿眼睛挑衅的看了他一眼。

“我现在更加觉得我有必要好好教育你这个小朋友了。”索尔说着打横一把抱起洛基朝卧室走去，胯间的性器从他从浴室里走出来的那刻便直挺挺的立着，

此刻更是正好抵在洛基臀沟处。

“喂——你干什么!”洛基发现索尔用皮带绑上了他的手。

“你长大了哦。”索尔并不回答，只是隔着裤子伸手捏了捏洛基的阴茎。

“……”，洛基脸色绯红不再说话，索尔紧紧绑上他的手把他丢到床上，然后就开始脱他的裤子。

略紧的牛仔裤被野蛮的拉下，索尔一巴掌就拍在了他的屁股上，丰满的臀肉隐藏在了黑色内裤下颤动着。

洛基猜到索尔必然是看到他和希芙在一起走才这样生气，洛基本以为自己不会多挂念这个男人的，却不想日思夜想的人还是他。

“呦，很饥渴啊小婊子，拍两巴掌就喷水了。”索尔又左右开弓狠狠拍了几巴掌，就见那那个隐秘的洞口处的黑色布料被濡湿了。

“你吃哪坛子飞醋!我就帮忙拎个东西而已。”洛基被打的又疼又爽，蹬了蹬索尔硬邦邦的腹肌又拨弄几下男人一样梆硬的阴茎。

索尔俊美的身材就像尊雕塑，性器一直兴致高昂的抵着小腹，龟头也已经分泌透明的液体。

索尔脱下洛基的内裤，臀瓣已经被打红了。

“啪啪——”，又是两巴掌，这下就是两个鲜红的掌印。

“疼吗？”索尔捏着洛基的臀肉问，丰腴的肉肉被捏出各种形状来，还是依旧柔软弹性的触感。

“嗯……”，洛基哼唧两声。

“想不想我啊？”索尔的手从屁股上移到上衣里，开始抚摸洛基的乳首。

一年多没得到爱抚的洛基格外敏感，他扭动着身子努力朝索尔靠着，渴求得到更多的抚摸。

“想。”洛基轻声回答道。

“想我还是想它？”索尔说着顶了顶胯让阴茎在洛基臀沟处摩擦着，感受那力量。

“都想。”洛基面红耳赤的回答索尔下流的荤话。

“四十多岁的人还这么不知羞耻。”洛基不客气的朝索尔嗤笑道。

“你还是个小孩呢，不也是饥渴的要命。”索尔舔着洛基的腰侧慢悠悠的说。

“我都二十了，不是小孩儿了。”洛基对索尔的称呼很是不满。

“在我面前你多大都是个小孩。”索尔说着把两根手指探到洛基后面，有点艰难的挤进那个分泌着的小洞，温暖的肠肉立刻绞上了他的手指，洛基难耐的哼唧了几下。

“艹，真紧”，索尔笑着拍了拍洛基的屁股，“放松，现在这么紧一会儿有你疼的。”

洛基胳膊动不了，只能不停扭着胯，青涩的性器也颤巍巍的挺立着，被衬衫的布料摩擦着。

洛基的上衣没办法脱下，所以被索尔好顿折磨的乳头还要接受布料的惩罚，他现在很是后悔自己里面穿了件亚麻布料的衬衫，这时候磨的乳头又疼又痒。

两指终于换成了三只，洛基能听见索尔恶意弄出来的很大的水声，男人恶趣味的在敏感肠壁上戳来戳去弄得洛基发出一阵阵浪叫。

“啊啊……索尔，别碰那里！”洛基发出母猫般尖锐的叫声。

“以后还敢不敢和那个女人一起走?”索尔到现在还不忘刚才那个小插曲。

“不……啊……我不敢了……啊啊……”，洛基双腿被索尔摁住，被压住欲望只能一阵阵痉挛。

“真骚。”洛基的爱液不一会儿就流了一手，他把那些液体都抹到洛基的大腿根处，“你这屁股不给我肏就可惜了。”

“换谁不一样。”事到这步洛基还是不肯在嘴上认输。

“再说一遍？”一听这话索尔又动了气，把自己硕大的性器一下就插入大半。

“啊……疼……”，洛基疼的有点窒息，“你这么大年纪了还二次发育？驴鞭吗？”

“天生和你这个小淫娃配对的，尺寸不够你不就出去找野男人了吗？”索尔说着又往深处继续进攻，那大的惊人的性器几乎全根没入，鼓胀的阴囊昭示着索尔发泄不完的精力。

“啊嗯……啊啊……”，洛基几乎疯狂的叫床，久违的快感从尾椎涌上小腹，伴随着一阵阵电流般的刺激攻上大脑，他的的手被束缚着，只能费力的用肘部加大力度刺激自己的乳头。

“就不能……啊啊……把我……啊把我的手松开？”洛基不满的在索尔顶撞的动作下嚷嚷着。

“那可不行，你高潮一次就不想做了，我可是能干你干到明天，后天，大后天也不是不行。”索尔边说边像打桩机一样飞速的挺着自己的胯，用力之大甚至把分泌的爱液打起沫，洛基的屁股也被撞的通红。

“啊啊啊……好大……哥哥……哥哥慢点……啊啊”，洛基向来知道在床上怎样讨好索尔才能减轻莫名其妙的惩罚。

这声“哥哥”叫的索尔又硬了几分，他握着洛基纤瘦的腰肢就开始更猛烈的进攻。

“啊啊啊，不行……我要不行了”，洛基大口大口的吸气，胸膛也剧烈的起伏着，染上红晕的眼角有泪珠滑落，索尔疼惜的舔下泪水动作却一刻没停。

“爽……啊啊太爽了……受不了了……”，洛基含着泪用那双绿眸瞧着索尔，“太粗了啊……啊啊啊……你慢点啊啊……”。

说着洛基的阴茎就在没有触碰的情况下射了出来，索尔张开了嘴去接洛基射出来的精液。

“我就说你用后面就能高潮。”索尔边品味着男孩的味道便调侃着，伴随着男孩的高潮后穴温度不断升高，穴肉也绞的更紧，牢牢吸吮着索尔的性器，洛基的敏感点低，索尔每一下都能让粗壮的阴茎摩擦过洛基的敏感点，让他发出一阵阵浪叫。

“嗯呜……”，享受高潮余韵的洛基最后一丝力气好像也流尽了，他只是虚弱的躺在床上感受着索尔大力的侍弄，这一下下把洛基顶弄的七荤八素，不知身在何处。

“跟猫叫似的。”索尔被洛基那小模样逗笑了，说着身下开始更加卖力，粗壮的阴茎进进出出，洛基紧致的后穴被撑的一丝褶皱都没有了，他不知餍足的吃紧索尔的阴茎。

“一年多没见上来就肏我，奥丁森大少爷还少床伴吗？”

洛基有点不是滋味的闷声说。

“有你就够了。”索尔低头吻了吻男孩额角开始下一轮肏干。

不出预料的事索尔才内射了两次洛基就晕了过去，索尔发泄了一直憋着的欲望便抱着男孩到浴室清理，在浴室里又忍不住扶着洛基的腰来了两次，他温柔的吻过自己熟悉的每一寸，感受洛基一如既往的柔软，这可是他做梦都在想的人。

洛基在半梦半醒间精疲力尽最后也是沉沉睡去，一觉醒来时已经是正午了，洛基骨头都散了似的，他揉了揉自己的头回忆发生了什么，关键在于索尔为什么没在他身边。

他嗅到了一股食物的香气，惹得肚子咕咕叫了两声，洛基边小口小口喝着保温盒里的粥边看索尔留下的那纸条:

公司那边事出突然不能陪你了，好好照顾自己，这几天吃点清淡的，我很快再来看你。落款是——你的未婚夫，索尔·奥丁森。

洛基边吃饭边看着那硬朗的字迹，心里有点难受，吃了几口便觉得索然无味，本想着躺下再补补觉却发现自己也睡不着了，只是望着天花板发呆，脑袋里乱七八糟的想着些事情。

到底是什么能让索尔这么匆忙的回去竟来不及打个招呼?洛基越想越觉得头疼。

同样头疼的还有索尔，本来抱着洛基睡觉呢，助理的一通电话就把他吵醒，接了电话刚想破口大骂就听到了那个消息——几年前和家里断绝关系的大姐海拉突然回来了。

这个消息让索尔有点隐隐不安，所以他挂了电话后又搂着洛基反反复复端详着那迷人的面孔，不断抚摸着男孩的五官想要牢牢记住他现在的样子，最后离开温暖的被窝不情不愿的离去。

可是海拉为什么会突然杀回来呢？索尔有点想不通。


	10. 10

索尔尽量安静的进入屋子，家中的摆设还是依旧熟悉，但他却觉得以前的气氛早已经悄然改变，一种阴沉的感觉刺激着他的每一寸神经，这样的感觉让他忍不住头皮绷紧。 

“你去哪了?”坐在沙发正坐的奥丁沉声问，那语气颇有下命令的感觉。 

“那么多会所和酒吧，哪里不能让我住几天?”索尔假装若无其事的把外套挂到架子上，又从冰箱里取了一罐可乐，那散发寒气的冰凉罐体让索尔眉头一皱，他看到一只涂着黑色指甲油的苍白的手从他手里拿走那可乐。 

“英国的妞一定比这边的好玩吧，能让索尔·奥丁森大少爷千里迢迢跑到英国，真不容易。”海拉自从和家里决裂后就开始肆无忌惮的画烟熏妆，再也没有人管得了这朵骄傲跋扈的带刺玫瑰了。 

索尔的脊背在那一刻挺直，他的大脑里似乎激过一连串的电流，噼里啪啦的声响伴随着如鼓声般的心跳，他僵硬的关好了冰箱的门。 

“多谢大姐这么关心我的行踪。”索尔背对着奥丁，声音是满满的诚恳，手上却恶劣的比了个中指。 

“我一会儿再处理你的破事”，奥丁用手杖击了击地面发出沉闷的顿声，他命令道:“都过来。”

海拉坐在沙发一端，索尔面无表情的坐到了另一头，尽量离那女人远点，索尔从小到大都讨厌海拉，她是奥丁的私生女，海拉五岁时被奥丁接了回来，那时的索尔刚刚蹒跚学步。

从小到大家里的管家和仆人都信誓旦旦的跟他说:“少爷，你一定要牢牢抓住奥丁森家族的一切，不能允许任何人玷污。”

所以索尔还很懵懂的时候就隐隐约约知道海拉会是他的宿敌。

后来海拉十八岁生日那天收拾好行李头也不回的离开了，十四岁的索尔躲在门后看着自己父亲痛心的样子竟隐约有几分开心，终于他不用每天提防着谁了。

时隔近三十年海拉从未归家，这次有胆量重新坐在奥丁对面商谈定是握着大筹码。

“你姐带来了海德拉公司的资金。”奥丁盯着自己的儿子哑声说。

另一侧的海拉懒洋洋的换了个满意的姿势倚着沙发背，余光不经意瞥到索尔身上露出了个得意的笑。

索尔现在是阿斯加德企业的董事长，他再清楚不过有一份数额巨大的融资会使公司发展到多么惊人的速度，一度想和海德拉合作却因海拉在里面工作而搁浅，这次是一个绝妙的好机会。

“你的条件是什么？”索尔摩挲着指节问那个美丽的女人。

“我嘛……要阿斯加德的股份。”海拉慢悠悠说出了她酝酿已久的条件。

现在阿斯加德股份的大头在索尔手里，奥丁有一部分，剩下的分给若干股东，如果海拉要股份的话就是从索尔嘴里抢肉吃。

“野心不小呵。”索尔听完冷哼一声。

“那就看你我的野心谁大喽，这比交易如果你做好了，那阿斯加德的繁荣就指日可待了。”海拉这样说。

“不论怎样我身体里也有奥丁森的血液，我始终都是海拉·奥丁森。”海拉无比真诚的说。

“明天我开董事会，希望合作愉快。”索尔看着海拉的笑容觉得有点刺眼，他偏过头去选择妥协。

“那我先睡觉喽，这么多年也不知道我的房间变没变成旧物库。”海拉的手放到嘴上打了个哈欠，慵懒的朝楼上走去。

“每天都有人打扫，里面还和二十六年前一样。”奥丁看着女儿的背影说。

索尔冷冷瞧着海拉，看到她的背影，似乎挺直了几分腰板然后沉默离开。

“你去找洛基了？”海拉走后奥丁板下脸问索尔。

“是又怎样。”有点不爽的索尔回答道，然后也扭头离开了，只听奥丁用手杖狠狠地敲了几下地面。

隔着海洋，万里之外的洛基恢复了正常的生活，他学的是金融经济类的专业，好在当初没荒废几年学业，天资聪颖的洛基很快就补完了课程，再过一个月他就可以和学校生活说拜拜了。

下课的洛基深吸了一口气，天已经快黑了，浓稠的黑夜已经开始变长了，这意味着暖和舒适的天气就要来了。

他背着双肩包戴上耳机离开学校，低沉的乐声倾泻而出，洛基把自己的黑发尽数别到耳后。

家里学校不远，穿过两条街道，一个十字路口就是了，街边有茂密浓绿的树丛，在夜色下窸窸窣窣的起伏着就像深绿色的海浪，暗潮涌动。

这个时候路上没有什么人了，整个学校里像洛基这样晚自习上到深夜的人寥寥可数，柏油马路上没有车辆，明亮的路灯下一切都如同白天一样，有些飞虫在灯光处飞动。

光芒越是明亮，投影出的黑暗就越是浓重。

洛基还没走过第一个街道就感觉身后多了沉重的脚步声，那人似乎不在意被人察觉，洛基起初不以为然，但脚步声就犹如夜行的鬼魅，寸步不离的跟着他，于是洛基摘下了耳机。

这时候的他才意识到，身后的人离自己到底有多么近。

警觉的洛基出了一身冷汗，他把自己的背包朝后一甩砸到那人身上就拔腿飞奔，被打了一下的陌生人发出了粗鲁的咒骂声然后开始追洛基。

洛基跑的时候偏了偏头看了一眼，没看清面容，只知道身材非常壮硕，一身腱子肉裹在破旧的衬衫上，身上还有大块的油渍，一看就知道是个市井混混类的角色。

想到这的洛基思维有那么一刻的停顿，自己的装束看起来不会是抢劫的目标，那么答案就只有一个了——奥丁。

理清思绪的洛基飞速思考着脱身的办法，却又硬生生顿住了脚步，一下没刹住还踉跄了几步。

就在一米外的前方，同样痞气的两个人笑眯眯的看着洛基，然后捏着拳头走了过来。

洛基还想跑，但被身后的人一把提住了衣领，下一秒洛基的想法得到了证实，他的腹部结结实实挨了一拳。

这一下把洛基打的不轻，一阵呕吐感传到喉咙，接着又是一拳，他们没有其他目的，只是单纯的如同发泄般施虐，一会儿的功夫洛基已经快不行了似的，鼻梁被打断，胳膊似乎也骨折了，软绵绵的提不起力气，但他没有放弃挣扎，不论是撕打还是直接用嘴咬，洛基都尽他所能的让这几人也吃到苦头。

大不了就打死我。否则我必让你们偿命。洛基这样想。

“放开他!”就在洛基意识接近昏迷的时候一个熟悉的女声传来。接着洛基听到一阵急促的，高跟鞋撞击地面的声音。

“混蛋松手!他妈的想死吗？我已经报警了!”希芙说着脱下高跟鞋朝那三个人砸去，一看到有人来了那些混混便松开了骨头都被打碎了似的洛基，然后慌不择路的逃离了。

希芙赤着脚跑到洛基身边，慌张的扶起了他，“醒醒!洛基？我送你去医院，再坚持一会儿。”

“高天尊？请您帮个忙好吗？这是我的朋友。”洛基听到希芙对路边喊道。

接下来的过程洛基都记不太清了，只知道自己被希芙和她的朋友送到了医院，然后就是麻木而窒息般的安静。

没有重伤，只是左臂骨折，鼻梁断掉了，再加上一些打伤，洛基在医院里昏迷了一夜后悄然醒来。

“醒了是吗？哦，谢天谢地，喝点水。”希芙看到洛基醒来几乎激动的要落泪，她连忙把水杯递给刚醒来的男孩。

洛基道了声谢然后接过水杯，坐在病房里的沙发上那个闭着眼小憩的男人站起了身。

“第一次看到我们的大明星还有这么狼狈的一面。”高天尊看着面色憔悴，黑眼圈很重的希芙打趣道。

“抱歉，让你见笑了。”希芙理了理自己的头发不好意思的垂下眼睫。

“小朋友你可是让我们一晚上没睡啊。”他又看向病床上坐着的洛基。

“你是高天尊？”洛基看着男人漂染的白发，诡异的蓝色下眼线突然想到了他是谁。

“哦？看来我还是比较有名气的嘛。”高天尊说。

洛基怎么会不知道他呢？高天尊手下的萨卡公司赫赫有名，他本人的经济理论也是被奉为教科书般的经验，他是天生的，会赚钱的机器。

“哦对了，洛基你就是学这方面的对吧？”希芙好像突然想到了什么，突然提到洛基的学业，她有点忐忑的不动声色的看了洛基一眼，“我记得你说过你最大的梦想就是能进入萨卡工作对吧？”

洛基从来没说过这句话。他看不清自己的未来，只是觉得学业结束后有一份稳定的工作便好了，进入萨卡公司对任何人来说都是难于上青天。

而希芙的话，相当于给他提供了一个机会。

“小朋友对我的公司也感兴趣？”高天尊还是一如既往的笑着，不过这笑容不再是刚才那样有点淘气的，无奈的笑了，他换上了一副精明的，锐气的笑，那双眼也半眯起来开始盯着洛基，就像要看穿他，再把他钉住一样。

“是的，那是我毕生的梦想。”洛基迅速忘记了疼痛，他尊敬的回答。

“哈哈，我的手下唯一的要求就是忠心，就算公司保洁也一样”，高天尊依旧漫不经心的说，他看起来有点不相信洛基的魄力，毕竟他只有二十出头，“既然你是希芙女士的朋友那我不介意开个后门，业务能力先不提，首先你怎么能向我表现忠心二字？”

“如果——我想要你的两根手指，你会给我吗？”最后一句高天尊拉长了声音，深不见底的目光直勾勾看着洛基。

男孩滞住一秒，然后毫不犹豫的拿起床头柜上的水果刀，下一步就要切下左手的小指和无名指。

希芙像是被洛基那种杀伐果决的表情吓到了，虽然鼻青眼肿，鼻梁上贴着纱布，但那双蕴了绚烂极光的绿眸里凌厉的决绝让她一个寒颤，就像饥饿的狼的目光。

洛基的动作甚至带风，就在希芙的惊呼声中洛基马上就切下手指时，一枚闪亮的银戒指“锃”的一声砸开了那刀，

“伤好以后带着戒指到萨卡总部找我，恭喜通过面试。”高天尊敛下了笑容和希芙打声招呼离开，停在桌子上的银戒指上那颗硕大的蓝宝石熠熠生辉。

“你赌赢了。”希芙看着洛基颊边流下的汗说。


	11. 11

“萨卡从不留闲人。你既然能惹上奥丁那个老古板证明你还是有点水平的，我希望你能干长久。”高天尊在洛基去找他的第一天便这样说，男人的妆容让他有点像某个坟墓里的法老王，有着无与伦比的威严。

洛基点了点头，神情严肃一如面对生死决策。

“我有个前提。”高天尊接着不紧不慢的说。

“和你的过去断绝关系，不管什么由头让你想进入萨卡，你现在都要抛下，等到你能给我等价的报酬那天，你想做什么我都不会拦着，懂吗？”

精明如高天尊，早已调查好洛基底细。

“我明白。”洛基沉默良久终于哽塞答道。

“我只给你一天的时间，我希望明天你再出现在这里时你已经不属于任何人了。”高天尊说完便不再理洛基，于是男孩识趣的离开。

不妥协，也不会选择逃避，如果在他达成目的前必须舍弃一些东西，那他愿意拱手奉上，反正如今失去的，以后都要完完整整夺回来。

事实证明希芙的眼光不会有错，这个刁钻的大明星一眼就看出了洛基的未来，洛基没有辜负任何人，第二天的同一时间洛基是带着行李箱来的，从那刻起他便付出身家性命去赌这一把。

索尔并不知道洛基这面历经了多艰难的选择，奥丁加大管制，海拉突然回到家里，他已经无暇再千里迢迢飞到英国了。

他明白自己不能再像以前那样过贵公子生活了，面前是饥饿的野兽，身后便是汹涌江水，谁都容不得他闪失。

他就这样荒唐的失去了洛基的消息，等两个月后再有机会去打探却发现那房子早已人去楼空，一封匿名的信件落到了索尔手里，信中字体硬朗而不失娟秀，洛基告诉索尔他要离开了，至于是否再回来，那就看上天安排了。

索尔看着手里的信件开始失神，无法聚焦的目光落在纸张上，一切都好像离他很远很远，曾经问他会不会抛弃自己男孩率先松手，还来不及的堂堂正正早已夭折。

这次，是一年零五个月。

洛基的确在萨卡混出了名头，他叱咤风云的决断力让高天尊都不禁动容，一个二十出头的男孩却老练至此 ，那些高天尊不敢大胆尝试的手段都由洛基代劳，无论是明面上的唇枪舌战还是背地的阴谋诡计，洛基不输任何人。

他意识到了，自己不止是挖到宝，而是挖到了萨卡更加繁荣昌盛的未来，商业帝国里独一无二的启明星。

洛基现在是高天尊的的秘书长了，一切文件都由洛基核对后才交到高天尊手里。

“让希芙帮你选套礼服，她接了不少大牌的代言，后天在日本有个商业会谈，除了竞标几块不错的地皮外就是互相搞关系的舞会，你和我一起去吧。”这天临近下班时分高天尊对埋头工作的男孩说。

“好。”

“阿斯加德也派人参加了，你想做什么我不拦你，毕竟你这么卖命，该得到回报了。”老板轻飘飘丢下一句话来，却炸的洛基大脑空白。

这样的大型聚会索尔一定会去的，那……

这样的思绪一路纷飞到樱花的香气中，甘醇的清酒和呛人的芥末，皑皑雪山和风铃，触目皆为碧水青山。

地点安排在一个温泉镇，那虽然偏僻但风景宜人，是个放松的圣地。

高天尊的队伍作为金字塔间的企业并没有和其他队伍一样头夜就到，他们安排的私人飞机在竞标前十分钟落在广袤的草场上，大张旗鼓的样子很是欠揍。

索尔有点疲惫的揉了揉眉心，这次他们要和巨头萨卡竞争，这份压力足以让他感到窒息，同样的，阿斯加德整个团队都担着沉重的压力，从开始制定计划的那天起每个人都严阵以待，这次如果能成功，那阿斯加德将获得的利益将令人瞠目，当然，失败的可能性还是比较大的，毕竟萨卡几乎逢战不输。

当索尔一行人早早坐好后萨卡的队伍才姗姗来迟，比起阿斯加德向来以黑金索尔为主的奢华低调搭配，萨卡走的一直是索尔嘴里“不伦不类”的风格。

领导人就是头狮，所以索尔一看到高天尊那花里胡哨闭着眼都能想到他的下属都该是什么样，即使索尔无数次咬牙切齿的想他们为什么要这幅鬼样子出来吓人，但无法改变萨卡长期以来独占鳌头的霸主地位。

那一行人敲锣打鼓的从红地毯上走来，还特地让服务员在一旁撒花瓣，好像要集体结婚似的走来时，索尔想偏过头无视他们的动作却硬生生顿住了。

荒谬的话剧般场景在索尔眼中暂停，静止……突然按下静音键后男人能听到从自己胸腔里发出来的巨大心跳声，震的他眼眶泛红喘不过气。

索尔攥紧了拳头，浑身血液似乎都涌上大脑了，他不由自主的从椅子上站了起来，嗓子却像堵住了一样发不出声音，如有尖锐的呼啸声从遥远的英国奔赴而来，穿透耳膜把胸腔撞击的发痛，他想说出那个让他日思夜想，甚至到歇斯底里的名字

——洛基·劳菲森。

万丈冰川上的新雪，千尺海底的明珠，洛基从红毯那端朝他缓慢走来。

脱下索尔熟悉的校服，洛基穿着做工上好的黑色西装三件套，白色衬衫没有一点褶皱，一条深绿色的领带映衬着他的眸子，精致的金框眼镜在脸侧垂下金色的链条，洛基的卷曲的黑发变得更长了，它们被束成一把用深绿色的丝带扎在脑后，一尘不染的白色手套勾勒着男孩手部修长的轮廓，稚嫩的面庞上更多的是成熟和骄傲，他水绿色眼眸中的光初露锋芒。

记忆的碎片编织成网，铺天盖地的勒住索尔的心脏，勒出鲜血淋漓的伤口，埋藏了那么久的回忆得以重见天日，穿越时间长河散发出丰腴的馨香，索尔本以为想要再见到洛基会是个漫长无比的过程，然而那个心心念念的男孩却自己朝他走来。

复苏的爱意还来不及彻底解冻索尔就控制不住自己想要冲过去抱抱他的小孩，阿斯加德众人发现了索尔的不对劲，海姆达尔手疾眼快的拉住索尔的腕子对他摇了摇头，但这对于失控的索尔并没有什么用。

他绕过一切障碍冲到洛基面前然后狠狠地一把抱住日思夜想的人。

“洛基……真的是你……”，索尔箍着洛基喃喃自语道。

洛基挣扎了一下，在其他人惊诧的目光下把索尔推到一个安全距离，“奥丁森先生，请注意场合。”男孩推了推架在鼻梁上的金丝眼镜施施然说道，“我现在是萨卡企业董事长高天尊的秘书。”

索尔一阵愕然，但他也立刻明白了洛基为什么能那么利落的和他断的一干二净，只是为了再次出现时每一句话都掷地有声，和他重新划分爱。

索尔开始听不见任何声音了，他目光直勾勾的瞧着洛基，看着男孩随意的解开两枚衬衫的扣子露出精致的锁骨，看他偏过头去细听高天尊的话，看他喝茶时在瓷边留下的茶色，滚动的喉结还有轻抿的唇。

真正让索尔震惊的是洛基的能力，无形中的一招一式又毒又狠，在汹涌的暗潮里把对方杀得片甲不留，通过高超心理战术用最少的钱买下最好的地皮。

他不再是那个被藏在幽闭的金屋里的男孩了，他现在是一个可怕的敌人，索尔突然想知道奥丁见到这样的洛基会怎样想。

结果是必然的，阿斯加德输给了萨卡，索性也不是为了战胜萨卡而来，和其他公司比拼后也算收获颇丰。

索尔在竞标结束后敲开了洛基的门，脱下外套的男孩随意把西装搭在椅子上，他穿着白色的衬衫懒懒的靠在沙发上，一只手抖落着烟灰。

索尔竟一时有些哽塞，却是洛基先起身走到他的面前，男孩抬起一只白皙到失去血色的手轻轻用小指勾住索尔的领带，温柔的旋转让领带缠在了他的手上，然后一步步后退。

索尔被牵着向前走，洛基那双摄人心魄的眼就这样静静地瞧着他，索尔看到那双水绿色的眸子中那圈暗色的纹路，还有浓绿的瞳孔释放的魔力。

怪不得神话里妖女都用眼睛杀人。索尔这样想。

整个过程就像某种仪式，高贵到无懈可击，洛基就这样缓慢的把索尔牵到沙发旁，他先陷了下去，索尔被这一拽踉跄的俯下身，两臂撑着沙发的靠背才没压到洛基身上，两人几乎都要贴到一起了，于是男孩翘起腿来，膝盖正好顶在索尔某个灼热的地方，洛基听到索尔的呼吸陡然便重。

他伸出手拈起一旁的那支未燃尽的香烟，火星明灭间朝索尔的脸上吐了个眼圈，在那样有些呛人的的异香里索尔眯了眯眼，深邃的蓝色眼睛映着烟雾后洛基若隐若现的模样。

“我以为的爱情都是明码实价标好再放到天平上的，没有谁会付出的更多，现在，我来还你了。”


	12. 12

索尔在洛基吻上他唇角后被一下子推开，力气之大让他甚至踉跄了几下才勉强站好，因为一阵敲门声打扰了这个美梦。

把门推到一半的高天尊伸出的脚不知道迈进去好还是缩回去好，作为高天尊的秘书，洛基的门他是随时可以打开的，只是忘了今天会有“客人”在。

“打扰了。”他饶有兴味的看着洛基和奥丁的儿子那幅暧昧的样子，正打算轻轻为两人带上门时洛基却开口了。

“没关系的”，洛基冲高天尊微微一笑，露出一线贝齿“本来就想去找你的，正好你来了，这面还有条约要你确认的。”

“我先走。”索尔和高天尊对视一眼便识趣走开，擦肩而过时高天尊敏锐的看到索尔用风衣衣摆遮掩裆部的微小动作。

“看的那么仔细干嘛。”洛基在索尔仓惶关上门后向高天尊笑道。

“年轻人真是冲动啊。”高天尊像是牙疼似的咧了咧嘴。

“我们还是把正事快处理完吧，晚上我想要自由的时间。”

“懂了。”

来到这片土地上不泡温泉简直是白来一趟，洛基泡在硫磺味的水中舒服的叹了一口气，任由修长的四肢在水中舒展开来，白皙的面庞上蒸起一层健康的红晕。

他进来五分钟了，男孩在心里默默考量着时间的流逝，在静谧而幽暗的环境下听潺潺水声。

拉门打开的声音。

洛基听到了赤脚踩在湿漉漉的石质地面的声音，在这种略显闷热的环境下声音被放大，一下下就像秒针走动时发出的声音般有规律，洛基背对着门靠在池臂，漂亮的蝴蝶骨和曲线柔美的脖颈、肩头落入索尔眼帘。

索尔看到男孩的皮肤泛着淡淡的粉红，一如裂口的蜜桃般颜色动人，芳香四溢，勾引着他这根青香蕉去品尝。

索尔的吻落在了洛基肩头，他跪在洛基身后低下头轻轻的吻着，每一寸都用尽缱绻爱意，仅仅用他饱满的唇瓣去描摹男孩的轮廓，去品味他皮肤的细腻。

从圆润的肩头一直吻到后颈，索尔缓慢的撩开洛基脑后湿漉漉的沾在皮肤上的乌髮，伸出舌尖轻柔的舔了舔洛基潮红的耳垂，然后再含到嘴里吸吮。

“怎么这么温柔？”索尔的鼻息让洛基有点痒，他笑了两声微微发出些舒适的叹息。

“我想你了。”索尔闭着眼含糊不清的说，洛基斜着眼看着索尔颤动的金棕色睫毛，只觉得他说任何话都像在读诗。

索尔灵巧的舌头在洛基的耳洞里进出，来回舔着他的轮廓，发出轻微的水声，那声音在这里很轻微，但传入洛基耳中却被无限放大。

“既然回来了，那就不要走了，好不好？”索尔边抚摸着洛基的脖颈边哑着声音问道。

“嗯……”，敏感的男孩偏了偏头，反手勾住索尔的头便送上自己的红唇，蒸汽氤氲间洛基的脸有种朦胧的美感，明明近在眼前，却又远在天边。

索尔吸吮着男孩的唇瓣，让那色泽更显殷红，末了两人依依不舍的分开时扯出一道银丝，缠绵的吻好像是隔了几个世纪的分别，温柔而偏执到没有退路。

一阵更清脆的水声传来，索尔滑到了池子里，他就像一尾鱼般在水底伸出双臂揽上了洛基，架起了他白皙的腿缠到自己腰上，出水时透明的水珠从他的金髮上滑落，从他饱满的胸肌滑落到结实的腰腹，从他背后硬朗的曲线滑落，最后通通隐匿到水中。

索尔从正面捧住了洛基的脸，吻过他轻颤的睫毛和嘴角浅浅的梨涡，还有尖俏的下巴。

索尔的一只手支撑着洛基的身子，另一只手轻轻探到了洛基身后，臂膊在水里动作时发出的声音就像拨动水晶，幽暗的阴影下索尔一只大掌揉捏着洛基半边臀肉，色情的捏出各种形状。

洛基已经泡了一段时间了，后穴已经足够湿润柔软，索尔轻而易举的就挤进去一根手指，他的手指摁揉着瘀红的穴肉，一寸寸开拓着，不时用指甲残忍的刮过他的敏感带。

“唔……”，洛基的头靠在索尔肩头轻微喘息着，温热的泉水足以催情，蒸腾着热气让深陷情欲的两人迅速升温，，洛基的额角和脊背迅速泌出一层汗来。

索尔的性器在温水中直挺挺的竖立着，他红色的龟头抵在洛基的小腹上轻轻勾勒着腰腹的线条，水中漾起的微波一圈圈荡开，洛基抬臀的动作荡起更大的水波，硫磺味甚至成了某种异香，从鼻息间萦绕着直逼神经中枢。

“啊……爽……”，洛基低呼一声，索尔硕大的性器抵入洛基的后穴，一下子便探进去了大半，龟头还特殊的照顾了一下男孩的凸起，酥麻的快感从尾椎传到大脑，引得洛基阵阵痉挛。

洛基无力的伏在索尔肩头，贝齿轻轻噬咬着索尔的肩头，留下轻微的牙印，发达的肌肉被水湿润出一种光亮的小麦色，就像是抹了健身油一般使每一寸都凸显着力量。

洛基纤细的腰被索尔握在手里，他在水中挺动着自己的下半身，每一下都力求顶到最深处。

洛基感受着在水中作爱的不一样的快感，好像那透明的液体化成了一只无形的手，细心的爱抚着他硬到流水的阴茎和鼓胀的囊袋，有水的阻力让索尔挺动的更加卖命，洛基每次咬上他的肩头他就好像报复似的狠狠顶上去，看着男孩在自己身上起伏着。

洛基的指甲掐进索尔胳膊鼓胀的肌肉上，“啊……慢些索尔……太大力了啊啊……”。

“嘘——外面有人哦。”索尔用一个浅浅的吻堵住洛基的阻挠，虽然明知不会有人进来，但洛基听到了外面的脚步声就猛的一激灵，生怕别人看到这一幕似的僵直了身子，后穴也绞得更紧几乎让索尔缴枪。

“唔……又顶到那里了——啊啊，要到子宫了。”索尔的大屌在洛基体内横冲直撞，直到顶到那个更紧致更加狭小的位置，他马上就要用自己的大鸡巴打开洛基的直肠口了。

“真是欠干”，索尔顿了一下几乎拔出整个凶器，只留了个龟头还在里面，不等洛基喘过来这口气就又狠狠地肏了进去。

“大鸡巴的哥哥诶……”，洛基媚笑了一下吊着眼角看着索尔，他在男人的背后挠出了几道血痕，不知死活的继续勾引身强力壮的男人。

“再叫几声我就给你打种。”索尔被洛基的肠壁紧紧的箍着，他发出了难耐的粗重喘息，每次都达到最深处蹂躏，索尔此时就像发情的野兽，用尽一切办法让自己的雌兽折服。

“让我坏上小……小野兽吧……啊呜……啊啊”，洛基看着头顶朦胧的光晕失神的说，索尔过于用力的肏干让他无法聚焦，只能徒劳的抓住男人结实有力的胳膊寻求依靠。

两个人的交合甚至向在打架，洛基的指甲在索尔胳膊上掐出了红色的血痕，男人背后也被挠的一道道，他便放下洛基的身子，让洛基背靠着岩壁，扼着男孩的脖子像打桩机一样挺动着公狗腰不断发力。

“啊放开我……要射了啊啊”，洛基轻微的哭喊着射出白色的浊液，那些精液射到了索尔的小腹上，也有一部分射到了水里。

索尔没再动，静静感受着洛基高潮时给他带来的窒息的快感，洛基的后穴就好像有无数张小嘴吮吸着他的肉棒般，肉柱上的青筋早已绽起描摹着洛基的形状。

洛基还处于高潮的余韵时索尔便把他翻了个身，鹅卵石湿润而光滑的凸起摩擦着洛基挺翘的嫣红乳首，那是几乎要流血般的颜色，前胸的阵阵快感让他无法自拔，索尔拍在他屁股上的手又是那么有力，男人左右开弓拍了洛基屁股两巴掌后便握着他的臀瓣狠狠朝两侧打开，尽力让洛基撑的没有一丝褶皱的穴口暴露出来。

索尔看着自己两颗饱满的睾丸几乎也要一起塞了进去，洛基后面的小嘴永远不知餍足的吞吐着一切，索尔每次肏进去再大幅度朝外拔时都会带出些翻出的肠肉。

索尔的手从下面捏着洛基的阴茎，像是挤牛奶那样撸动着洛基的柱身，“把你的存货都挤出来你就只能用后面射精了。”索尔恶劣的笑着说。

过大的水声刺激着洛基的耳膜，他发出无力的呻吟，不断拱着腰朝索尔送去他的屁股。

索尔发出粗重的低吼声，他狠狠撞击着洛基的会阴以至于那里红成一片，洛基的阴茎颤巍巍的分泌着爱液，后穴的爱液几乎都被撞成了泡沫，直到索尔浓稠的精液在洛基最深处释放，洛基猛的瑟缩着，那精液的温度似乎烫到了男孩，他的四肢痉挛着感受着索尔的温度。

“乖乖接着——”


	13. 13

温泉之旅很快就结束了，洛基还是要离开的，至少等他把英国那面繁多的事情都处理完才能回来，他给索尔的期限是一个月，无论怎样他都会在一个月后回到澳大利亚，回到索尔身边，高天尊也准许了他在分部工作的申请，一切看起来都无比和平而顺遂。

浓咖啡浇灌下的苦涩掩不住洛基心里的甜蜜，所有的事都在他的努力下走上正轨，公司里那些小员工都有些被洛基吓到了，谁知道他为什么突然就笑了出来。

马上就到了月尾，洛基已经开始准备离开这里了。

“诶，你听说了吗？劳菲森总监是回去还债的。”休息室里一个员工边煮咖啡边对旁边的闺蜜小声说。

“还债？还谁啊？”友人一脸惊诧的听八卦。

“当然是奥丁森家大公子的了，现在阿斯加德破产了，他这么着急回去肯定是为了替索尔还债啊。”

“？！他和索尔·奥丁森是……”，小姑娘一脸不可思议的表情。

“拜托，你消息太慢了吧，动漫塞住了你的耳朵是吗？”厨房区和座椅间隔了一个白色百叶屏风，坐在角落里心不在焉的洛基听到了她们的谈话，悄悄的放下手里的咖啡杯侧耳细听。

还债，阿斯加德破产，索尔·奥丁森。一句句就像炸弹一样炸在洛基心里，一种不可言喻的恐慌感甚至让洛基以为自己触碰到了死神的羽翼，他浑身发冷开始打颤，下一刻就一把推开了凳子朝外面跑去。

已经多天连轴工作的洛基并不知道有什么消息，来不及去和高天尊道别，他抓起了自己的钱包和外套就慌张的跑下楼搭车到飞机场。

一路上洛基心跳如细密的鼓点，他不断的给索尔打电话都是未接听，给范达尔打电话也接不通，着急的额头和后背立刻出了层汗。

快，再快点。洛基在心里大喊道，网上并没有多少关于阿斯加德破产的消息，看起来是有人刻意封锁了消息。

虽不及萨卡，但阿斯加德也是资本雄厚的大公司了，怎么可能在不到一个月内走到破产的境地?

一条新发的新闻吸引了洛基的目光，里面配了张索尔的照片，还有一个妆容浓艳的女人的照片，标题是“索尔·奥丁森竟有同父异母姐姐！”

洛基把那女人的照片放大，仔细看着每一处，眉眼间确实和索尔有不少相似之处，那女人洛基是知道的，海德拉的高管，也是最优秀的公关，她在海德拉是举足轻重的人物。

洛基的大脑一时间乱成一团麻，就好像有一匹骡子在他胃里四处乱踹一样 疼的他手指痉挛，太阳穴一股一股的疼。

转机了两遍，洛基不眠不休了整整二十个小时终于在澳大利亚降落，呼吸到新鲜空气的那刻洛基只觉得五脏六腑的浊气都吐出去了一样，他憔悴的面孔上有明显的黑眼圈，洛基下了飞机就又不停歇的朝奥丁森的宅子赶去，在车上他利落的抽出了一支香烟点燃，尼古丁能麻痹他疲惫的神经，男孩猛吸一口让自己保持清醒。

不论怎样他也才二十出头，过量的奔波让他身心俱疲。

终于在上午到了目的地，推开车门时刺眼的阳光让他眨涩的双眼微微刺痛，生理性的泪水挂在眼角，洛基伸出手把它们抹去。

家里的浓黑和外面艳阳的反差让洛基短暂性失明，只是微微瞪大着眼茫然的看着一片漆黑的屋内，直到能隐约看清屋内陈设洛基才放轻脚步走了进去。

房子里没开灯，所有的窗都被厚实的黑色窗帘挡的严严实实，只要关上门就一丝光也露不进去，洛基借着手机的亮光一点点从堆在地上的杂物间穿过，一股浓烈的酒味在屋子里弥漫，刺鼻到洛基不禁捂住了鼻子，地上有摔碎的花瓶、杯子、电脑……几乎一切可以摔的东西都摔了，洛基寻着酒味踢开碍路的杂物，一路直奔书房。

等走到房门大敞的书房门口时洛基听到了里面巨大的，砸碎酒瓶的声音，他刚探进去一只脚就看到又一个沉甸甸的空酒瓶飞了过来，正好砸到了洛基身侧的墙上，里面残存的酒液顺着墙壁滑下，迸飞的碎片炸的到处都是，甚至打到了洛基胸口。

开灯。他看见奥丁书房里的那个大书架早已倒下，架子上的书籍和艺术品散落一地，地面上还有各种各样撕得粉碎的纸张，和凋零的白色花朵，洛基踏过那些干枯的花瓣，把它们碾压成粉，他踩在落灰的地毯上无声走到书桌后——

索尔坐在地上，背靠着倒下的书架，正昏昏沉沉的朝嘴里灌酒，一件白衬衫不知道穿了多久，酒渍已经让衣襟和胸前的布料泛黄，前三枚扣子不知道到哪里去了，衣领大敞着，一条黑色的裤子也皱皱巴巴，他身边是各种酒的瓶子，有的已经空了，有的还没打开，刺鼻的酒味在这里最为浓郁。

索尔的金髮已经有些长了，它们凌乱的像一个鸟巢，索尔消瘦到了一个惊人的地步，颧骨明显的突出，两颊失去血色，他那双无时无刻不充满生机和活力的湛蓝双眸已经失去了颜色，被灯光刺痛而半眯着眼的索尔双眼无法聚焦，恍惚的看着面前的一切，好像只有手边的酒瓶还是切实存在的寄托，索尔摇摇欲坠的上半身就像要散架的车子，一点力气就能让瘫倒。

精气神在这个人身上已经不复存在了，他就想一具行将就木的尸体一样在死亡边缘徘徊，洛基甚至想他的魂灵是不是早已被恶魔收走，留躯壳苟活于世。

“索尔，到底怎么了?”洛基尽量压住声音里的颤抖，在索尔面前蹲下身子轻轻拍了拍男人的脸。

“啊……洛基，是洛基”，索尔就像看到什么至宝般打起了些精神，想要挺直的身子却又无力软下，酒气熏天的男人含糊不清的叫着洛基的名字。

索尔现在什么都说不出来了，只知道一遍遍叫着他的名字，无奈之下洛基叹了口气，把那些酒瓶踢到一边搀起醉成一滩烂泥的索尔，跌跌撞撞的朝卧室走去。

用温水沾湿了毛巾，洛基扒光了索尔一点点为他擦洗身子，躺在床上的索尔眉头紧皱，像是陷入了梦境甚至无法自拔。

擦洗好身子后洛基看着索尔难受的睡去，本试图在废墟里寻找些线索却是一无所获，最后他只好守在索尔窗前盼望着男人醒来。

不成想疲惫至极的洛基也伏在床边沉沉睡去，醒来时外面已经放黑，索尔靠着床静默的坐着，目光飘向窗外安静如死去一样。

“所以到底发生了什么？”洛基揉着酸痛的脖颈轻声询问。

“海拉以合作的名义偷走了公司机密，一夜之间阿斯加德的股票跌到谷底，三天后宣告破产。就这样简单。”索尔平静的说，消瘦的面庞上再也看不出喜怒，平日里叱咤风云的男人现在看起来脆弱的就像苍白的水晶球。

……洛基不知道该说些什么好了，平日里最引以为傲的银舌头什么也卖弄不出，只是轻微的叹了一口气。

“她恨死奥丁了，想来也没有什么错，但这种怨怒让接近一个世纪的基业灰飞烟灭。”索尔接着宛如喃喃自语般微微颤动着唇瓣说。

“接下来你要怎么办？”洛基不知所措的询问。

“还能怎么办，我现在只剩下一个空壳的公司了，奥丁总说会被他的孽子气死，如今看来真是一语成谶。”

“洛基，你走吧，不要回来了”，索尔突然打起几分精神，转过身子抚上洛基的脸，温柔的抚摸他细腻的皮肤，“我真的什么都给不了你了，以前的诺言都不做数了，你走吧，好不好?”

曾经索尔信誓旦旦宣誓要给洛基一切，洛基把那些话当做儿戏，可现在洛基准备好一切要去践行诺言时，索尔却告诉他不做数了。

“我不会走。”洛基执拗的说，他绿色的双眸里藏着脉脉深情和无可救药的坚定，“就算只剩一个空壳，也有死灰复燃的可能，索尔，我努力这么多年只为能和你站在同一个起始点重新开始，别让我的努力化成泡沫，我说过，你不行的，还有我。”

哪里有摆在天平上称量的爱情，还不是心甘情愿的为了那个人的一句话赴汤蹈火、肝脑涂地，虽九死——犹未悔。


	14. 14

洛基看得到索尔的改变——从前那个轻浮的，仗着家世背景肆意妄为的大少爷终于认真了起来。

每每看到索尔皱着眉头在办公桌前坐到深夜洛基都觉得有些耐人寻味，家境的悬殊让索尔四十多岁才感受到洛基从前的生活是怎样的滋味，也是第一次明白了男孩那样坚决的追求势均力敌的心。

洛基注定不会是他那些“宠爱”的男孩之一，他的勃勃野心，他的高贵和大胆决定了他一生的无畏。

奥丁的大宅被抵押还债了，索尔面无表情的看着自己车库里的一辆辆藏车被拉走，心脏竟麻木的不知道痛楚了，或许从他看到蒙着白布的奥丁那刻起，他就不在意这些了。

债还的七七八八，唯一留下的就是索尔昔日在学校外为洛基打造的那“金屋”。

“什么都可以卖，但那房子不可以。”洛基询问索尔他手下地产如何处理时男人这样说。

“它是我们最后的依靠了，那是我们的家啊。”索尔认认真真的说，手指紧张的抠着裤缝中线声音不自觉的颤抖。

的确，那里的每一寸都有两个人的气息，浓郁到融入骨血，从始到终两个人都在那里。

洛基向高天尊申请到了资金，前些日子被父亲禁闭，要求处理公司事务的范达尔也终于自由，毫不犹豫的为落魄的朋友两肋插刀——一切都在索尔换上的简单的黑衣，在他剪短的金髮，在他远离繁重的礼节，在他彻夜不眠到几乎崩溃后趋于原点。

不同的是这次从一开始就有洛基的陪伴。

在洛基回到索尔身边近半个月时的一个夜晚，起夜的洛基在翻身之际惊觉自己身边那具温热的身体消失不见，从惺忪睡意间洛基猛的坐起，确认了索尔不再后便赤着脚就跑出卧室，困倦都已消失不见，他是真的担心索尔出事。

男孩在阳台发现了索尔，宽肩窄腰的背影洛基无比熟悉，隔着一层透明的玻璃拉门，洛基看到索尔一个人坐在阳台的地面上看着天空，漫天童话里的星斗。

洛基咽了口唾沫，他轻轻伸出手拉开了那扇门，然后坐到了索尔身边。

“睡不着？”洛基小心翼翼的问。

“会着凉的。”索尔并未回答，但他看到了洛基赤裸的双脚和身上单薄的睡意，一双大手握住洛基的脚扯到自己怀里捂热。

他腾出一只手去牵洛基的的手，却蓦然握到洛基手心里的一层冷汗。

“怎么这么多汗”，索尔有点疑惑的用自己掌心蹭了蹭洛基的手心，抬头便对上洛基在星光下生辉的水绿色眼睛，那双眼睛正失神的瞧着他。

“怕我自杀？”索尔唇角的温柔笑意逐渐收敛起来，他认真的瞧着洛基。

洛基抿着唇不肯说话，下一刻那个高大的男人便张开双臂拥住了他，索尔的头搁在了他的肩头，鼻子蹭着他的乌髮，一下下缓慢而均匀的嗅着洛基的气息，索尔的全部血和热都在此刻包裹住了洛基，让他无比的温暖而安心，直到洛基听到那声呜咽。

从不哭泣的索尔抱着自己的男孩流下了泪水，有不远处浓绿色的窸窣树丛和漫天繁星偷偷窥探索尔这不为人知的一面。

洛基感受到了滑落近衣服里的温热泪水，他伸出了手小心翼翼的抚摸着索尔的脊背给他安慰。

“我在这。”绿眼睛的男孩轻声叹息说。

此后谁都不曾提起那天晚上发生的事，稳重起来的索尔终于学会像当年的奥丁一样一个人坐在书房皱着眉头处理着一切细枝末节，一杯杯浓咖啡的香气氤氲出索尔的成长，他终于明白给洛基堂堂正正的爱这句话真正的含义。

永远都不会是一掷千金的豢养，而是紧紧握住对方的手，一起面对所有风霜。

洛基知道索尔的压力，他也一样忙碌，但还是在大大小小的事件中抽身，在那个下午推开了索尔办公室的门。

看着洛基带着那副金边眼镜，夹着文件夹一本正经走进来时索尔以为又有新的工作了，但出乎他意料的是洛基反手锁好了门。

“先告诉你个好消息，债务还清了，现在是真正意义上的重新开始了。”洛基语气轻松的告诉索尔这个消息。

索尔如释重负的笑了笑，看着自己的男孩走到办公桌前双手撑着桌子俯身对他笑。

索尔心情愉快的放下了手里的笔，握拳放松了下酸痛的手指后摸了摸洛基的脸，“这倒真是个好消息。”

“然后我还要再告诉你坏消息。”洛基把索尔的手摁在自己脸上不肯让他抽走，一本正经的说道。

“什么坏消息？”索尔本能的紧张起来。

“以前我欠你的都还了，现在是你欠我的了，可是索尔大公子还没什么可还我的，你说怎么办？”洛基说着用指尖暧昧的摩擦着索尔的小臂。

“肉偿吧。”明白男孩来意的索尔露出了恶劣的笑容，起身绕过桌子紧紧抱住了洛基。

“你都多久没碰我了……”洛基在索尔气息灼热的怀里不满的小声控诉。

“今天一起还了。”索尔说着托起洛基丰满的臀部一把将男孩放到办公桌上，上面堆叠成山的文件散落到地面，一片白色纷飞间索尔野蛮的扒下洛基的职业西装裤，露出他白皙的大腿，令索尔硬到无以复加的是他发现洛基没有穿内裤!

“骚货，专门等着男人给你止痒是不是?”索尔一巴掌拍到洛基屁股上，登时便留下一个鲜红的掌印，男孩跪伏在冰凉的办公桌上让腰尽力向下贴，以便朝索尔拱起自己的屁股。

“那你倒是帮我啊。”洛基回过头调笑着说。

索尔捏住了他的下巴给了洛基一个近乎野兽般的深吻，他的吻粗鲁而富有技巧，勾住洛基的下巴便是好一阵吸吮，捏着下巴那手的拇指不断蹂躏着男孩饱满的下唇。

索尔又朝洛基的屁股扇了几巴掌，然后帮他翻了个身，刚刚被打的通红的屁股直贴到桌面，凉的洛基一个激灵，索尔的一根手指已经插了进去，来来回回的在肠壁上戳弄，在敏感点周围徘徊。

敏感的洛基身上已经泛起漂亮的粉红，两条修长的腿勾住了索尔的腰来回磨蹭着，他把自己细长的手指含在嘴里吸吮舔弄着，就好像在舔弄性器一般。

很长时间没得到发泄的索尔把攒着的精力一并释放，硬热粗长的阴茎很快就取代了手指的位置，从一开始力度之大频率之快便让洛基接受不了。

索尔就像打桩机一样箍着索尔的腰狠狠挺动着，洛基饱满的臀肉在办公桌面被压扁，他的两只手不得不抓住索尔小臂以免掉下去。

没肏多久洛基的呻吟就带上了哭腔，索尔完全是野蛮的，不用任何技巧的肏干，只为让洛基欲生欲死。

“乖，小点声”，索尔气喘吁吁的说，“外面还有人。”

洛基听到这话后穴缩得更紧，他咬住自己下唇泪眼朦胧的看着索尔。

“慢点——你慢点啊——”，洛基短促的低声叫着。

索尔第一次听话的放慢了节奏，每次都将近把整根阴茎抽出来，只留一个龟头卡在洛基瘀红的穴口，然后再完完全全的捅进去。

洛基只觉得五脏六腑都被索尔的棍子搅得天翻地覆，他甚至能感受到索尔的性器把他的小腹顶起一块来。

“玩点有意思的吧。”索尔提了提洛基的臀让他更稳些，然后抽出了笔筒里的一支记号笔。

索尔埋在洛基深处感受他窒息的绞紧，然后握上了洛基漂亮笔挺的阴茎，性器早已硬了起来，索尔随意撸动两下便分泌出爱液来。男人嘴里叼着笔盖，伸手便在男孩的性器上签上了自己的名字，记号笔尖锐而粗糙的摩擦让洛基忍不住大声呻吟，漂亮的黑色的字迹便纹上了洛基最私密处。

“谁让你乱搞了——!”洛基看到了索尔的签名后又羞又怒的踢了男人一脚。

“给你做个记号，证明是我的人。”索尔得意洋洋的说。

索尔松开洛基的阴茎后又开始奋力操弄，他偏偏就解开洛基胸前的扣子，白衬衫还规矩的套在洛基身上用来蔽体，胸前的位置却被扯到两边，独独暴露出红肿的乳头和布满吻痕的胸口。

“舔舔左边——”，洛基看着索尔在自己胸前卖力，忍不住哼唧着命令道。

索尔的舌头从右边移到左乳，洛基身材很好，但清瘦的身躯上唯有两乳和屁股的肉很饱满，索尔的手揉捏着他的乳肉，舌苔舔过那小而精巧的红色乳头。

“啊——爽”，洛基叫到嗓音沙哑，两人交合处的爱液被撞击成泡沫，洛基屁股也被索尔撞得红肿发热，越到后来洛基绞得越近，丝毫肏松了的迹象都没有。

在把洛基送上高潮时索尔也被夹的内射在了最深处，洛基感受到男人阴茎上的筋脉一鼓一鼓的发泄着，在他轻易迷乱时听到俯下身趴在他身上的索尔哑着嗓子说:“嫁给我吧——”。


	15. 15【大结局】

洛基从未想过索尔那句话的真实性——“嫁给我吧。”

那天在办公室里做完后洛基和索尔就回了家，他足足洗了个两小时的澡，用一个半小时把动手动脚的索尔从浴室里赶出去，剩下半小时去搓那讨厌的笔迹。

足足搓了半个小时，洛基的小家伙被磨的通红，可怜兮兮的半硬着也没能洗干净，洛基无奈之下长叹一声走出了浴室。

浴室外的景象却让他双腿更软，他看到索尔单膝跪在浴室门口，腰间只系了条浴巾，他赤裸着上半身，虔诚的举着个红色天鹅绒的小盒子，里面的宝蓝色钻石灯光下熠熠生辉。

“洛基·劳菲森先生，你愿意嫁给我吗？”索尔有些局促的看着洛基，他尽力的扯着笑容让自己看起来没有那么紧张，拿着钻戒盒的手也在不可察觉的颤抖。

洛基没说话，只是捂住了自己的嘴，一双水绿色的眸子氤氲着湿气看着索尔，他湿漉漉的黑发乖顺的贴在脑后，脸上被热气逼出的绯红更明显。

“是太不够正式了，但，但……”，索尔一脸紧张的支吾着。

“但几年前的今天我第一次扑倒你的怀里，尝到了青苹果的味道。”洛基放下了捂在嘴上的手，有晶莹的泪从他的眼角滑落，无声而窒息的美丽。

“你还记得？”索尔坦然起来，他把手中的小盒子举高几分，小臂和腹部凌厉的线条在浴室内外灯光的反差下晕出迷人的阴影，就好像打了石蜡般更加性感，索尔肉欲的唇像是意大利深色沙发的皮革般泛着动人的哑光，让人情不自禁想要吻上去。

洛基还没回答索尔鼓起全部勇气的邀请，他绕过了索尔，这举动让男人僵硬住了，他只听着拖鞋踩在瓷砖地面的响声愈来愈远，接着是一阵翻找东西的窸窣声。

索尔想要起身，然后离开，但他却好像被钉在了地上，两条腿也向水泥般沉重，接着他听到那脚步声再次清晰传来。

索尔举着的小盒子被轻巧拿走，另一个黑色天鹅绒的钻戒盒放到了他的手心——一款嵌着璀璨方钻的男戒耀然登场，那光芒几乎让索尔眩晕。

就好像灵魂离开了躯体漂浮的彩虹之上，柔软的云朵棉花糖甜美可人，索尔想一个人一生最大的幸运便莫过于在他求婚时，对方也早已准备求婚，并且他说的也足够早。

吉普赛有句老话，谁先说爱，谁就输了。那如果是一起呢？

答案在索尔猝不及防把洛基抱到怀里，然后给他的男孩的那个青苹果味深吻里。

一如当年。

接下来的一切就像按了快进键，只是食指那么轻轻按了个钮儿，一切就都变了个天翻地覆。

香槟塔里流动着金黄色的透明液体，不远处的喷泉池里也撒上了玫瑰花瓣，有轻柔的风吹过一道道鲜花拱门，送来迷人的香。

索尔·奥丁森和洛基·劳菲森的婚礼请柬送往宾客家中，上面的箔金字迹落落大方，象牙白的纸张上写着——

Maldicha que duermes sola  
以往你都是孤枕难眠  
Vengo a dormir contigo  
我来伴你一同入眠可好

宴会排场不大，只邀请些朋友，自奥丁去世后到乡下姐姐家修养的弗丽嘉消瘦了几分，但此时笑容满面的坐在第一排，看着自己曾经放荡不羁的儿子穿上了笔挺的白色婚装，珍重的把两指间的戒指戴到洛基无名指上。

两旁葱茏树木的叶子被风吹拂着发出窸窣的声响，牧师庄严的声音回荡在每个人心头，四周绿草如茵，一副安恬的场景。

天蓝的透亮，那种千丝万缕后晕染开的透明，还有温暖的日光洒在所有人身上。温热的感觉从皮肤绵延入血液，潜到骨髓中，舒服的就好像泡了个热水澡。

两人都是白色的婚装，洛基的乌髮打理妥帖贴在脑后，绿色的水眸中氤氲着湿气，拿着捧花的手紧紧捏着鲜花脆弱的茎，直到沾染上些嫩绿色的汁液。

台下的弗丽嘉已经泣不成声，这位美丽的贵妇人欣慰的笑着，透过模糊泪眼看着自己的儿子成婚。

原来结婚时新郎看到未来会和自己携手的人出现时会哭是真的，索尔在看着高天尊牵着洛基的手从红毯另一端走来，带着笑意一步步穿过拱门，每一步都像他们曾经跨过千山万水，最终握上了那只泛着凉意的手。

牧师庄严的宣誓、宾客的嘈杂、流水潺潺的声响已经离他很远很远了，现在他的心里被幸福感填充的满满，眼里也只剩下他的那个人。

热泪从索尔湛蓝的双眸中汹涌而出，泪痕在脸上被阳光映出一道亮晶晶的痕迹，他抬手擦了擦自己的眼泪然后忍不住捂着嘴呜咽出了声音。

周围似乎一下子安静了下来，索尔抽动着鼻子，哭泣时不断耸着自己的肩

放、放、放。索尔调整着状态让自己看起来不是那么失态，但他就是克制不住那种想哭的冲动，这比任何一次、任何一次的喜悦都猛烈而真实。

念念不忘的终究是得到了，这该是怎样的幸运。

对索尔·奥丁森来说，面前的人是他这些年来的唯一真实，也是他唯一的野心。

最后他伸出了自己的双臂，紧紧抱住了洛基，恨不得将他融入骨血，此生不再分离。

“别哭啊，蠢兮兮的。”洛基淡淡的笑着，他贴在索尔耳边这样说。

微风吹着洛基的发梢轻微颤动，男孩把自己的手覆到索尔背后，然后给了他一个青苹果味儿的深吻。

“我在这儿呢。”


	16. 番外1.三年之痒

希芙是在酒吧找到洛基的，她这个大明星出趟门不容易，裹得严丝合缝就差把自己套麻袋里躲狗仔。

她本来就有懒癌，除了演戏外几乎都不动那种，只恨不能天天窝在家里吹空调敷面膜吃水果看电视。

能值得她这样全副武装出门，那一定是发生了大事。

二十分钟前她收到了洛基的短信，小家伙年纪不大说话老气横秋的：

“我再也不会爱了。”

刚洗完澡的希芙擦着湿漉漉的头髮看到消息后一笑，指尖噼里啪啦在键盘上一顿戳，立刻回了条嘲讽：

“小弟弟您还非主流啊，作业写完了吗？”

然后她就溜溜达达的喂喂狗逗逗猫浇浇花，总之在磨叽磨叽等洛基回她消息，希芙闭着眼睛就能想到这个精力旺盛的小朋友肯定要回复她条八百字作文式回怼，他最看不得别人说他小。

整整十分钟，希芙和家里的猫猫狗狗大眼瞪小眼瞪了十分钟，洛基还没有回。

什么？！洛基被我传染上拖延症了！！

以上是希芙第一反应。

不可能啊！洛基这家伙，说要杀了你时刀肯定已经提前磨完了。他向来喜欢怼别人，一天不嘲讽希芙是个老女人都难受。

索尔不会真劈腿了吧？！

以上是希芙第二反应。

妈呀！完了！如遭雷劈的希芙赶紧给洛基打电话，然而洛基那面吵吵嚷嚷，她顿时心里警铃大作。

“我在泰坦酒吧……”，她听见洛基在那面这样轻声说，然后挂了电话。

十分钟后希芙的私人车停在了酒吧门口，她墨镜从鼻梁往下一滑，视线从墨镜上方穿过，挑眉挑剔的看着里面的群魔乱舞。

小祖宗您可真会找个地方啊……

希芙叹了一声，闪进酒吧。视线一顿横扫，接着直奔吧台左侧。

酒吧里就像沙丁鱼罐头。高热令人亢奋，刺耳的噪音污染让人荷尔蒙爆炸。希芙费劲推开了穿着低胸吊带跳舞的姑娘终于气喘吁吁的把手放到了那个落寞背影的肩头。

“小鬼，学会买醉了？”

洛基在这个完全陌生的地方听到熟悉的声音登时鼻子一酸，回头看也不看直接抱上了希芙的腰，把脸埋在她肚子里的软肉就要哭。

“希芙姐，索尔是个渣男！他出轨！”

希芙看着昏暗灯光笼罩的洛基，嘴角一勾把洛基的头从自己身上推开，似笑非笑的看着眼圈红红的年轻人，伸手脱下了自己十厘米的高跟鞋。

“丑话说在前，如果是索尔出轨，那我就把这高跟鞋钉他胯里；如果这又是你俩为了调情整出的什么新花样，那我就把你俩绑一起，用它穿成烤串。”

在屏幕前营造“当代玉女掌门”人设的希芙一改她平时云淡风轻的模样，那表情洛基看在眼里怕在心里，立刻就是一哆嗦。

也不怪希芙暴力，自从洛基回国帮索尔白手起家取得成效后这俩人就过上了新婚似的甜蜜生活。主要自己不怕把腰搞断那就待家里搞去呗，可偏不，鬼畜上头的索尔和表里不一的洛基经常整出各种各样的“突发事件”。

作为洛基的知心姐姐希芙当然每次都冲在为小朋友复仇的前线，但到最后发现原来都是误会一场，以这对狗男男搞到床上为结局，留给希芙紧闭的门。

“这次是真的！”洛基叫了一声，掏出兜里的手机就给希芙看。

影后希芙摘下墨镜把手机凑到眼前，仔细去瞧照片里并肩走入酒店的男女，那照片糊的呀她差点没看出来拍的是俩人。

“这拍的比狗仔差远了啊……”，希芙不禁感慨如果狗仔都这技术岂不是快乐无边。

“因为这是范达尔冒死拍下的，照片里那个男的是索尔，女的就是他出轨对象！”洛基捏着自己装着鸡尾酒的玻璃杯，恨不得把牙咬碎。

“我当然不会觉得那个女的是索尔”，希芙翻了个大大的白眼，不过她觉得这事不靠谱，自从洛基回国后她便结识了范达尔，当然就是因为范达尔作为索尔的铁哥们也经常为俩人的烂摊子出面。

不过据希芙观察，那位几乎每次都是看热闹的主。

“迪克酒店，522间。”洛基收起刚才为了搏希芙同情让她为自己撑场子而做出的造作表情，凭他多年来察言观色的能力，希芙已经决定答应他了。

“好吧”，果不其然，希芙挽了挽袖子，表情严肃毅然决然，“老娘好久都没撕逼了。”

洛基这次真不是玩闹，在范达尔给他发照片前几天他就觉得索尔不对劲，且不说以公司应酬为借口晚回家两天，单是西装上总有陌生的香水味这点就足够引起洛基疑心的。

倒也不是洛基像个疑神疑鬼的娘们儿一样去闻索尔西装，自从索尔公司起步后洛基就回到高天尊那了，他可不是忘恩负义之人。所以也就不知道索尔在公司里一天天接触什么人。

主要是索尔身上那股味儿也太浓了……

你能想象到人形榴莲在你身边走来走去的感觉吗？

尤其是索尔现在喜欢穿着西装就去搂洛基，他不想闻都不行。

事已至此，不能不出手了！他倒要看看自己和索尔这三年婚姻能不能成为个笑话。

噔噔蹬蹬。两人怕走电梯被人发现，毕竟希芙那张明星脸太过扎眼，就靠着心里那股怒火俩人硬是头不抬气不喘步梯爬上五楼。

“咚咚。”洛基谨慎的敲了敲门后迅速闪到一边，希芙就贴着门躲在猫眼另一侧。

“打扫卫生。”希芙捏着嗓子朝里面喊了一句，还好当演员的基本功扎实，哪怕没演过狗血剧也见多了这套路。

“进来吧。”

随着这句答应希芙迅速抄起高跟鞋，打算冲进去给索尔致命一击。

不过这男人的声音听着有点不太对？算了，不管了，进去再说。

希芙一把拉开门冲了进去，洛基紧随其后。刚为“保洁”打开门锁的范达尔被一股巨大的推力向屋子里推去，一屁股就坐到了地上。

保洁阿姨是要强上我吗？？？

关上门后在玄关处三人面面相觑，洛基先和希芙大眼瞪小眼，然后一起看向地上穿着浴袍的范达尔。

“你……”，希芙有点难以启齿。

“和索尔搞基？！”洛基接下了她没出口的话。

被推倒在地的范达尔一脸懵逼，搞基的确是要搞基，但不是他和索尔搞基，也不是他搞基，而是索尔自己搞基。

呃……有点晕。

“surprise！”

突然传来索尔快乐的声音，范达尔揉着自己的屁股站了起来。

范达尔不知道洛基和希芙看到了他背后的什么，只知道这两位的表情可以用无比惊恐来形容。

自从开了房间后索尔就钻进浴室里自己捣鼓着什么，范达尔到楼下泡了个温泉回来他也没出来。

这一回头，范达尔面露惊恐，三人表情神同步。

只见索尔穿着曾几何时红遍全网的露背毛衣，美滋滋的叉腰站在他们面前。

“走，走，赶紧走！”

格外爱护视力的范达尔连自己衣服都不想要了，穿着浴袍和拖鞋伸手就把希芙往外面推，还顺手夺去了目瞪口呆的大明星手里的杀气高跟鞋。

“祝您两位白头到老！以后再也别找我们了！拜拜了您嘞！”范达尔甚至还贴心的为两人关上了门。

到现在还没缓过来这致命冲击的希芙呆滞的站在酒店走廊里，面前的范达尔穿着浴袍一脸苦笑。

“烦人还辣眼睛，索尔怕不是疯了。”

缓过神来的希芙一把夺过范达尔手里的鞋子，那眼神盯得范达尔毛骨悚然。

“你是索尔那家伙的帮凶吧？拿你发火可以吗？”

酒店隔音效果足够好，门里门外两重天。瞬间就少了两个电灯泡索尔感觉无比快活。

“惊不惊喜？意不意外？”索尔牵着洛基的手笑嘻嘻说道。

“你作什么妖啊？！”喝了不少酒的洛基酒精上头，一巴掌就打到索尔胸口。

在索尔看来，这就是扭扭捏捏的打情骂俏。

“Babe，都三年了，我不整点花样你就要厌倦我了。”索尔作势就把洛基的手摁在自己胸口上，“况且……你不喜欢吗？”

“这就是你喷香水熏我的原因吗？！”洛基把手抽回来叫道，不过话说那手感的确很好。

“我怕你闻不到，那我就不知道该如何是好了。”

索尔有点尴尬的解释自己拙劣的把戏，毕竟他一直走的是高冷风格，向来都是别人使尽十八般武艺来引起他的注意，这第一次玩这种把戏……他实在不是很擅长。

洛基简直被气笑了，感情索尔多吃了十多年米也没比他强到哪去。

“你这又是哪一出？”说着他拽了拽索尔身上的衣服，这设计，太色情了。

“本来是买给你的，但我觉得我穿也不错。”索尔一笑，把消了气的洛基搂到怀里。

他牵着洛基的手去隔着渔网式毛衣抚摸自己的肌肉，让洛基的手感受自己的形状，去揉捏挤压。

“怎么样Babe？我这身材你满意吗？”索尔把人怼到墙上，低头去亲洛基的脸。

“也就身材还算马马虎虎吧。”洛基被挤在男人和墙壁之间，他尚是自由的那只手摸上了索尔的小腹，从毛衣边缘溜了进去，抚摸他紧绷的皮肉。

抚摸变了性质，变成了一种粗暴的占有。

洛基微凉的手在毛衣里游走，从索尔胸肌的沟壑滑到腹肌，上上下下的抚摸，还不时绕到后背，顺着男人微凹的脊骨沟下滑，又捏了捏索尔结实的臀部。

索尔的温柔可不比洛基的调情，他粗鲁的啃咬着洛基的锁骨留下了一个个牙印，对着洛基的腰臀上下其手。

“嘶啦——”

洛基衬衫上的纽扣齐齐崩裂，掉到了地上。索尔粗暴的撕开了洛基的衬衫后开始亲吻他软软的乳肉，用舌苔舔过淡粉色的乳晕舌尖轻轻刮过洛基敏感的乳首。

索尔的露背毛衣下摆正好能盖过他的屁股，洛基的手在衣服里面摸来摸去，最后从小腹下移到索尔勃起的阴茎上。

“哈，你竟然不穿内裤。”洛基一边揉捏索尔的性器一边那他打趣，“就不怕被范达尔和希芙看到？”

“没关系的，我告诉范达尔你一来就赶紧清场”，索尔含着洛基的乳首含糊不清的说道，“再说了，硬了之后就垂不下去了嘛。”

“那你可真是个老流氓。”洛基笑着看着男人金色的脑袋埋在自己胸前，再接再厉继续抚弄索尔的阴茎。

“那你可真是个小骚货。”索尔又开始了满嘴荤话，“你怎么不问为什么选在今天引你到这里？”索尔终于饶过了洛基红肿发硬的乳头，两手架着洛基就把他抬了起来，膝盖朝上一顶正好劈开洛基的腿。

“你以为我会忘了今天是求婚纪念日？”洛基嗤笑一声，不肯轻易认输的捧着索尔的脸亲了一口，用脸蹭他有点扎人的胡子。

索尔的手作势从洛基后腰插入他的裤子，探入内裤后用指头揉捏他的臀肉，又掐又挤。

“嘿老流氓，再粗暴一点，你以为还在谈恋爱吗？”洛基被这漫长的前戏弄得心烦意乱，这种感觉实在不妙。他知道自己后面已经湿了，可偏偏还要让他更湿更空虚。

被索尔凌空架着的洛基用腿一夹索尔的腰，半靠着墙半俯身去舔男人的耳垂，用自己的胯部去磨蹭索尔挺立的性器，让索尔感受自己前端的坚硬。

“咱俩谈恋爱时可不温柔，我还在你们学校那个小厕所里“强奸”过你呢，不是吗？”索尔嗯哼一声撩起了自己的毛衣，甩着前列腺液的阴茎粗壮性器抵着洛基腹肌线条分明的小腹，索尔握着自己的阴茎戳了戳洛基的肚子，用龟头描摹着腹肌的形状。

被抵在墙上实在不好受，洛基扭着屁股往索尔身上蹭，“快肏我吧，露背美男。”

“这可是你说的哦，一会儿不许偷懒。”

索尔说着把洛基翻了个身，把他又翘又软的屁股对着自己，脚终于落地了的洛基找到那么一丝平衡，又立刻被索尔挤得紧贴着墙，肿胀的乳头摩擦着花纹粗糙的墙纸，感觉是被磨破了皮，甚至还可怜兮兮的要吐水，一阵阵触电般的快感从乳头传来让洛基阵阵痉挛。

索尔把洛基的屁股掰开到最大程度，中间那个粉色紧致的小肉穴正一缩一缩的往外挤水，透明粘稠的爱液顺着穴口往下流到会阴，索尔的手指上前揩了一下后伸到洛基面前。

“快Babe，张嘴，尝尝你的骚水什么味。”

洛基能感受到刚才屁股后面几乎化为实体的视线在火辣辣的视奸他，面色潮红的洛基扭着屁股把索尔的手指含到嘴里。

“唔……嗯啊……”，索尔的手指在洛基的嘴里纠缠着他的舌头，把他灵巧的舌头拨来拨去，刮着他口腔里的敏感点。

“我可真是爱死你这两张小嘴了……都会流水，还都很会吸，真是把我吸的一滴都不剩了……”，索尔陶醉的吸吮着洛基红透的耳垂，开始满口荤话模式，“真是的，我恨不得天天跟你在床上腻歪，再也不干别的，就全心全意肏你，把你肏到闻到我的味道就能射出来。”

“闭嘴！赶快点！”洛基咬了下他的手指忿忿道。

“真是条小母狗……”，索尔说着把手指头捅进洛基的后穴里，粗大的骨节撑开他紧致的肠壁，发出了咕叽咕叽的水声，他扣弄着洛基后穴里的敏感点。

随意的扩张几下索尔实在是受不了了，再过一会儿他就要硬炸了。

索尔一下把自己的阴茎塞进去了大半，然后一点点往洛基身体里面挤，哪怕已经磨合许久洛基依然承受不住索尔这惊人的尺寸，他紧紧咬着下唇，胳膊顶着墙感受着身后的异物入侵。

索尔也爽的很，就这样把人压到墙上，撕开他的衣服扒下他的裤子，狠狠的用自己的阴茎欺负他，听他的喘息呻吟在胳膊和墙壁形成的空间里扩大。 

洛基没他高，微微踮着脚，这样正方便索尔狠戳到他的敏感点，索尔的阴茎完全没入那紧致的穴道时男人发出了满足的粗喘，他颈后毛衣带系的蝴蝶结随着动作一抖一抖，尾端搔着索尔赤裸的背。

“你可真是我做爱时都不敢用力的爱人啊。”索尔学着性交的动作用舌尖在洛基的耳孔里进进出出，他湿热的喘息尽数喷在洛基的耳孔里。

洛基被他撩的又痒又酥，后穴便是狠狠一夹，“呸，你恨不得蛋都塞进去！”

“完了，你怎么能揭穿我呢？”索尔离开了洛基的耳朵正了正姿势，两手扣着洛基的腰窝往上带了带他的屁股，粗大的阴茎往外抽出了一点，洛基知道，这是他蓄势待发的姿势。

“站稳，扶好。”

索尔说着把手向下一拽，整根阴茎都塞到了洛基身体里，他像开了马达似的疯狂的在洛基后穴里抽插，青筋虬结的性器在洛基湿热紧致的穴道里来来回回进出，每次抽出时都要带出洛基瘀红的穴肉，卖力吞吐的小穴恋恋不舍的挽留着索尔的兴致高昂的阴茎，黏黏糊糊的爱液顺着洛基的大腿根流到小腿。

站立的姿势过于刺激，每次索尔把他抬起后再松手，整根阴茎便滑入他的后穴，狠狠戳到洛基的前列腺点。

“妈的，天天干你怎么还这么紧……”，索尔骂了句脏话，洛基的后穴里好像长了无数张小嘴，不断吸吮着他的柱身，让他痴恋到现在。

洛基得意的扭头冲索尔抖了抖屁股，活像只发情了的小母猫，

“能……嗯啊……吃到我这么……这么……啊啊……嫩的屁股是你……运气……”

“那是自然，从第一次遇见你时我就知道”，索尔一边狠狠的肏翻洛基一边开始回忆之前初尝洛基肉味的滋味，“第一次见到我就被我亲了个爽，那时我就知道你是个小浪货，只有我这么大才能满足你。”

“刚遇见你那天晚上我就在浴室里用你的腿自慰，又嫩又滑夹得我好爽……”

“啊……你……你怎么……记得这么清楚啊啊……”，洛基一边甩着自己凌乱的头髮一边叫床，他的腿已经站麻但爱人仍旧不知疲倦的猛肏。

“因为遇到你……实在是我的运气。”


End file.
